Runaway
by HarinJoy
Summary: Kyumin FF[Remake]ch.8 UP!KYUMIN!GS! Seogu. Tempat tak ada yang tahu tentang kekuatan buruknya. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Namun seseorang di Seogu mengetahui rahasianya. Satu demi satu akan ada yang mati, jika Sungmin terus disana. Dan dia kembali lari dari masa lalunya.
1. Chapter 1

**Perhatian**

 **Fanfiction ini adalah remake dari novel karya R. berjudul runaway**

SELAMAT DATANG DI SEOGU, sambutan tersebut tertulis pada papan di hadapannya.

Kegelapan telah menyelimuti sore saat Lee Sungmin, melihat papan tersebut. Awan pekat tergantung rendah di langit, mengancam akan membuatnya basah kuyup sekali lagi.

"Seogu," bisiknya. Nama yang asing di telinganya.

Ia menyapukan tangan ke celana jeans-nya, tapi tidak banyak membantu. Ia basah kuyup dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Celana jeans-nya terasa berat dibebani air hujan. Sepatu sneakers-nya terasa lunak dan berair. Ekor kuda-nya yang cokelat meneteskan air sedingin es ke punggungnya.

Sungmin berusaha memandang ke balik papan SELAMAT DATANG tersebut. Ia melihat sebuah jembatan, membentang di atas sungai yang mengalir deras, menyapu dedaunan dan patahan cabang pohon.

Sungmin memindahkan ransel pink-nya yang berat di bahunya. Ia menarik topi pet hitam lebih rendah menutupi matanya yang juga hitam.

Seogu, Sungmin menyukai nama itu, mungkin aku akan aman di sini, pikirnya. Mungkin aku bisa memulai lembaran baru di Seogu. Ia merasa bagai ada yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Ia tidak ingin memulai hidup baru. Ia ingin pulang. Pulang ke rumah tempat teman-teman dan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa pulang. Tidak setelah apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Jangan menangis lagi Sungmin, perintahnya sendiri. Kau sudah terlanjur basah. Ia berbalik dan menatap ke arah yang berlawanan. Apa Seogu layak dicoba- atau sebaiknya ia meneruskan perjalanannya?

Sungmin berharap bisa melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Melupakan segalanya da semua orang dari masa lalunya. Memulai dari awal lagi. Tapi kenangan tidak akan pernah lenyap. Laboratorium. Kabel-kabelnya. Para dokter-nya.

Terutama Dr. Song.

janggut ubanannya yang berminyak dan suaranya yang keras. Sungmin teringat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka membimbingnya masuk ke dalam laboratorium. Lampu-lampu neon yang terang benderang menyakiti matanya. Mereka mendudukkanya di sebuah kursi kayu bersandaran tegak. Kursi paling tidak nyaman yang pernah didudukinya.

mereka mengerumuninya. Bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Seorang pria kurus berkacamata menempelkan elektroda-elektroda berperekat di keningnya. Kabel-kabelnya hijau, hitam, merah, biru, dan kuning menghubungkan elektroda-elektroda tersebut dengan sebuah terminal komputer besar. Para asisten meneriakkan perintah terus-menerus.

"Uji coba modul empat," kata seorang wanita berubahn yang mengenakan mantel putih.

"Modul empat laksanakan," jawab pria kurus berkacamata. Ia menceklek sebuah sakelar, dan salah satu mesin pun mengeluarkan bunyi "bip" yang keras dan berirama. "Denyut tujuh puluh sembilan, tekanan darah satu-dua puluh."

"apa itu bagus?" Tanya Sungmin.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Selalu begitu. Mereka selalu tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya.

Pria berkacamata tersebut meletakkan sebuah meja di depan Sungmin. Asisten yang lain mendorong kursinya.

"Beritahu Dr. Song, subjek telah siap," kata wanita beruban tersebut.

"Namaku Sungmin," katanya mengingatkan mereka. "Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mau menyebut namaku?"

Wanita beruban tersebut tidak memedulikan-nya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia meraih sebuah clipboard dan mulai mencatat.

"Ejaannya S-U-N-G-M-I-N," kata Sungmin dengan nada menggerutu.

Wanita beruban tersebut berhenti mencatat dan menatap Sungmin.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat?" Ejek Sungmin.

Wanita tersebut meletakkan pensil dan clipboard lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria botak berjanggut tebal berderap masuk ke dalam ruang periksa, mantel putihnya melambai-lambai seiring setiap langkahnya. Tingginya lebih dari 170 cm dan berperut besar. Hidungnya panjang dan bengkok. Matanya dalam.

Mata yang marah, pikir Sungmin. Tidak ada tawa di sana. Cuma kehampaan besar, dingin, dan gelap.

"Sungmin,"kata pria tersebut, melipat lengannya di dada. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Baik."

"Bagus. Namaku Dr. Song. Aku yang menjalan percobaan tahap ini. Tidak seperti Dr. Hwang, aku tidak akan mentoleransi kesinisan apa pun. Kau harus mengerti, Sungmin. Kau datang kemari bukan hanya untuk belajar tapi juga untuk mengajar. Kami perlu belajar darimu. Jadi kau harus mengosongkan pikiran-pikiranmu dan berkonsentrasi. Kalau kau menolak untuk mematuhi satu peraturan sederhana itu, kau akan di usir dari Gwahag College ini. Jelas?"

Kemarahan meledak dalam diri Sungmin. Memangnya orang ini siapa? Mereka yang lebih memerlukan aku daripada aku memerlukan mereka.

Sungmin menatap lurus ke mata cekuhg Dr. Song. Pria tersebut tidak bergerak. Ia balas menatap Sungmin. "Kau harus belajar mengendalikan bakatmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa membahayakan jiwa orang lain dan dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin mengigil. "Aku mengerti," jawabnya kemudian.

"Bagus. Mari kita mulai." Dr. Song mencabut sebatang pensil dari saku mantel pnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja di depan Sungmin. "Coba geser pensil ini."

"Apa?"

"Geser pensil ini," ulang Dr. Song.

"A-ku tidak yakin kalau bisa," kata Sungmin. Ia mendengar bunyi "bip" dari mesin-nya meningkat seiring dengan kecepatan jantungnya. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," jawab Dr. Song. "Geser pensil ini!"

"Aku tidak bisa, tahu!"

Dr. Song menggebrak meja. "Apa yang baru saja kukatakan padamu? Ini bukan permainan. Ini bahkan bukan uji coba. Ini hidupmu, Nona!"

"Jangan membentakku!" Jeritnya. "Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku bukan salah satu dari mesin bodohmu itu! Kau tidak bisa menghidupkan atau mematikanku seenakmu! Pergi kau!"

Dr. Song menghela napas dalam. Ia membungkuk di atas meja, memegang kedua tepi meja. Ia membungkuk begitu dekat hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan napas pria tersebut mengembus wajahnya. Baunya campuran antara bawang putih dan permen.

"Nona kecil, entah kau tahu atau tidak, kau dikarunai salah satu bakat paling luar biasa di muka bumi ini. Sebaiknya kau bekerja sama dan memusatkan perhatian. Kalau tidak, sudah menunggu orang-orang yang akan melakukan uji coba yang jauh lebih sakit daripada ini. Jelas?"

Sungmin inin mencabut elektroda-elektroda dari keningnya, yang menyebabkan kulitnyabterasa gatal, dan melarikan diri dari laboratorium. Tidak, katanya sendiri. Aku harus kuat. Aku harus mencobanya.

Karena ia tahu Dr. Song tidak berbohong. Ayahnya telah mengatakan hal yang sama-sederet panjang dokter telah menunggu untuk menguji bakat anehnya. Song bukanlah yang paling buruk.

Ia menatap pensil di meja.

"Konsentrasi," kata Dr. Song memerintah. Sungmin memusatkan perhatian pada pensil tersebut. Pada penghapus merah mudanya. Warna kuning pensil itu. Ujungnya yang tajam dan hitam.

Di latar belakang, bunyi "bip" terdengar semakin celat. Jantung Sungmin berdebur dalam dadanya. Penuh ketakutan. Penuh kemarahan.

Lakukan, katanya sendiri. Lakukan saja.

"Kau tidak memusatkan perhatianmu!" Bisik Dr. Song.

Tapi justru itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Sungmin melontarkan seluruh energinya ke pensil tersebut. Dan ia merasakan sesuatu. Seusatu yang bertumbuh dalam dirinya sendiri. Menggembung perlahan-lahan, seperti sebuah balon.

"Konsentrasi," ulang Dr. Song. Suara pria tersebut menancap jauh ke dalam otak Sungmin. Kekuatannya bertambah besar. Ia berusaha semakin keras.

Sementara bunyi "bip" pada mesin semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Sungmin merasakan darah mengalir deras dalam pembuluhnya.

"Detak jantung satu-sepuluh," terdengar suara seseorang, entah dari mana. "Tekanan darah satu-delapan puluh."

Kuku-ku Sungmin menancap ke dalam tangannya sendiri. Lalu tangannya terasa lembap, mungkin keringat-atau darah.

"Konsentrasi," ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara dokteritu. Suara musuh.

Bunuh musuh itu.

Kekuatan Tersebut bagai meledak dalam benak Sungmin. Seketika pensil tersebut menjadi bagian dari kehendaknta. Dan ia tahu persis apa yang ingin dilakukannya dengan pensil itu.

Pensil tersebut bergerak-gerak. Perlahan-lahan berputar di meja, ujungnya mengarah ke Dr. Song.

Dalam benaknya, Sungmin mencengkram pensil tersebut sekuat tenaga. Pensil itu tidak lagi bergoyang-goyang, tapi terangkat beberapa inci dari meja, melayang, seakan menunggu perintah.

Sekarang, pikirnya. Lakukan!

Ia yang menyebabkannya. Ia memaksa seluruh kemarahannya, ketakutannya, dan frustasinya ke dalam batang pensil itu . Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya salah. Tapi tidak bisa menahan diri.

Sungmin mengincar satu-satunya sasaran yang bisa dilihatnya-dan melontarkan pensil tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Sungmin menjerit seiring dengan usahanya. Rasanya seperti melontarkan sebatang tombak raksasa. Berhasil! Pikirnya. Ya!

Laku ia mengawasi pensil tersebut melesat ke sebrang ruangan-ke arah mata kiri Dr. Song.

CONTINUE...

HALO JOYERS! Seperti yang saya katakan di atas cerita bahwa ini ada ff remake dari novel mistery favorite saya hoho. Entah mengapa pas baca novel ini langsung terbayang Kyumin. Walaupun di cerita ini lebih ditekankan pada mistery dan thrillernya tapi romance tetep jadi bumbu penyedap yang bikin cerita ini begitu lengkap. Saya memilih remake karena mungkin ini lebih mungkin saya kerjakan di antara jadwal kuliah yang padet.

Untuk yang menunggu darkness of destiny, saya mohon maaf atas updatenya yang begitu lama. Kemarin saya di sibukkan oleh kegiatan kampus, maklum saya masih maba#nasibmaba. Dan yang paling menyebalkan laptop saya rusak dan draft darkness of destiny hilang/sad. Sulit untuk menulis ulang sesuai dengan cerita pertamanya, tpi saya sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya. Terimakasih untuk yang menunggu darkness of destiny dengan sabar.

Tetap dukung Kyumin ya!

Regards,

HarinJoy


	2. Chapter 2

**PERHATIAN**!

 **Fanfiction ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE dari novel**

 **karya RL Stine berjudul RUNAWAY**

 **.**

.

.

Sungmin merasa bagai dicekik. Ia memejamkan matanya, tidak tega untuk menyaksikan. Tidak mampu melihat bagaimana pensil tersebut menembus bola mata Dr. Song.

"Sungmin!" Ia mendengar Dr. Song melolong. Sungmin menggeleng-geleng, matanya masih tetap terpejam rapat.

"Sungmin!" Panggil Dr. Song sekali lagi.

Sungmin merasa seseorang mencengkeram bahunya, menahannya agar tetap duduk.

"Tidak!" Jeritnya. "Aku tidak sengaja! Tidak sengaja!"

"Aku tahu!" Seru Dr. Song. "Hebat, bukan?"

Apa katanya? Pikir Sungmin.

"Buka matamu, Sungmin," desak Dokter tersebut, suaranya terdengar penuh semangat.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak kesakitan?

Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin membuka matanya. Dr. Song berdiri di hadapannya-menyeringai. Matanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada pensil yang tertancap di sana. Tidak ada darah dan cairan yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Lihat perbuatanmu!" Perintah Dr. Song. Ia menunjuk ke pensil yang tertancap di papan pengunguman di belakangnya.

"Apa...?" Sungmin hampir-hampir tidak mampu berbicara.

"Kau hampir saja membunuhku!" Seru Dr. Song. "Cuma meleset satu inci! Hebat, bukan?"

Gelombang kelegaan menyapu Sungmin. Ia tidak membunuhnya. Ia tidak membunuhnya. Tapi tadi aku ingin membunuhnya, pikir Sungmin. Aku ingin pensil itu merobek mata-nya. Perutnya terasa melilit karena pikiran tersebut. Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Ia bukan seorang pembunuh! Pasti kekuatannya. Kekuatannya yang menimbulkan keinginan untuk menyakiti dan merusak.

Kekuatannya benar-benar jahat.

"Kau lihat seberapa dekat kau hampir menusukku?" Tanya Dr. Song.

Rasa antusias Dr. Song membuat Sungmin muak. Ia hampir saja membunuh dokter itu-dan dokter itu justru merasa gembira!

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Aku sudah tahu! Bayangkan apa yang bisa kaulakukan kalau kau belajar mengendalikan kemampuanmu dalam melakukan telekinesis. Bayangkan!"

Telekinesis. Sungmin gemetar mendengar kata itu. Kedengarannya seperti penyakit, bukan kekuatan untuk menggerakkan benda-benda dengan pikirannya. Itu tidak indah, apalagi berkat. Ayahnya telah membuktikannya. Kekuatan tersebut cuma menimbulkan kesengsaraan...

Sungmin menggeleng. Terbangun dari lamunannya. Jangan pikirkan lagi, kata-nya sendiri. Laboratorium di Gwahag College sekarang sudah sangat jauh.

Dan itulah yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada lagi percobaan. Tidak lagi ada elektroda. Tidak ada lagi Dr. Song. Sekarang cuma ada Seogu, dan masa depan. Ia cuma perlu menyebrangi jembatan di depannya.

Sebuah mobil mengklakson dari belakangnya. Sungmin berputar, matanya terbelalak.

Cahaya lampu depan yang terang benderang bagai meledak di depan matanya. Ia mendengar gemeretak roda menginjak kerikil.

Sungmin menjerit. Mobil tersebut melesat tepat ke arahnya! Ia menyadari kalau tidak punya kesempatan menghindar. Tidak sempat bergerak!

Mobil tersebut meraung-raung ke arahnya, roda-rodanya terkunci karena selip.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Sungmin.

Tapi mobil tersebut terus mendekat. Gelombang kerikil berhamburan ke atas tergencet roda-rodanya. Mobil tersebut berhenti hanya beberapa inci darinya. Sungmin diam terpaku di tempatnya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Ia menatap mobil tersebut, sulit untuk percaya mobil itu tidak menabraknya. Mobil tersebut mengilat bahkan dalam keremangan saat itu. Warnanya merah cherry. Dan besar. Sebuah GTO. Mesinnya menderum keras. Marah.

Kaca jendela sisi penumpang bergerak turun. Sungmin beringsur maju, dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Caramu bunuh diri hebat juga," kata seseorang dengan suara berat dari dalam mobil.

Mula-mula Sungmin tidak bisa melihat pengemudinya. Lalu orang tersebut membungkuk ke jendela. Rambut pria tersebut merah, dan panjangnya di atas bahu. Sewaktu tersenyum, tampak gigi-giginya yang telah rusak semua.

"Dua atau tiga inci lagi kau pasti mampus," katanya.

"Ma-maaf," kata Sungmin. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. "Aku tidak mendengar kedatanganmu."

Pria tersebut menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dan menderumkan mesin mobilnya. "Kau tidak mendengar mesin ini?" Tanya pria tersebut dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku sedang melamun."

Tatapan pria tersebut menyusurinya dari kepala hingga kaki. "Kau perlu tumpangan."

Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Hawa dingin merayapi tulang punggung Sungmin. Apa ia memerlukan tumpangan? Tentu saja. Ia membeku. Apa ia mau menumpang pria ini? Ia tidak yakin.

"Naiklah," kata pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau naik, aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena hampir menabrakmu. Bye." Pria tersebut memasukkan gigi persneling.

"Tunggu!"

Pria tersebut berpaling, ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia telah menduga tindakan Sungmin. Well... Udaranya memang benar-benar dingin, pikir Sungmin. "Oke," katanya kemudian. "Perminta maaf diterima."

"Hebat," gumam pria tersebut. "Masuk saja."

Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil, meletakkan ranselnya di sela kakinya di lantai. Pengemudi mobil tersebut menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, dan mobil melompat masuk ke jembatan dengan ban berdecit. Ia mempercepat laju kendaraan sewaktu mereka tiba di jalanan beraspal di sisi seberang jembatan. Sungmin bergegas mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau punya nama?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"Sungmin," jawabnya. Ia mengamati pria tersebut dengan teliti sementara pria itu mengemudi. Pipi pria tersebut bopeng akibat jerawat. Matanya dalam. Lengan-lengannya besar berotot. Tato berbentuk kawat berduri melingkari lengannya dari pergelangan hingga ke siku, dengan tetesan-tetesan darah mengalir dari luka palsu.

Ini bisa jadi kesalahan besar, pikir Sungmin.

"Namaku, DaeJong," gumam pria tersebut. "Teman-temanku memanggilku Homicide." Ia meringis. "Tapi kau tidak perlu. Belum perlu."

Sungmin balas tersenyum. Sulit dipercaya aku berada satu mobil dengan pria bernama 'pembunuhan'(Homicide), pikirnya. Sebaiknya aku tidak membangkitkan kemarahannya. "Hebat juga. Kenapa mereka memanggilmu begitu?"

Tawa DaeJong meledak. "Karena aku seorang pembunuh!"

Sungmin membeku. "Apa?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Cuma bergurau," gumam DaeJong.

Sungmin tersenyum gugup. Ia tidak yakin kalau pria tersebut hanya sekedar bergurau.

"Eh, DaeJong?" Sungmin menelan ludah. "Bisa aku turun di sini saja?" Ia sulit percaya suaranya bisa terdengar setenang itu. Ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati.

DaeJong memelototinya. "Ada apa?" Katanya.

"Well... Kurasa hujan sudah berhenti. Aku ingin berjalan kaki."

"Tunggu sebentar." DaeJong mengusap dagunya seakan sedang berpikir. "Aku cuma ingin memperjelas ini sejelas-jelasnya. Kau meminta bantuanku, memaksaku menawarkannya, bersikap seakan-akan kau layak mendapatkannya, dan sekarang inikah balasanmu? 'Berhenti DaeJong, aku sudah tidak memerlukan dirimu lagi'?" DaeJong mencibir dan Sungmin menyurut ke pintu mobil,

"Maafkan aku DaeJong," kata Sungmin. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku tidak memintamu berhenti-"

"Bohong. Kau memaksaku menghentikan mobil!" DaeJong menjejalkan tangan ke bawah kursi mobilnya dan mengeluarkan sebatang pisau lipat otomatis. Klik! Mata pisau sepanjang enam inci pun terlontar keluar.

"DaeJong!" Jerit Sungmin. "Letakkan pisaumu! Kumohon letakkan!"

"Sekarang kau mengerti dari mana asalku," jawab DaeJong. "Benar, bukan?"

Sungmin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau lipat itu. Tangannya merayap ke tombol pintu, tapi mobil tersebut melesat semakin cepat.

Terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa meloncat keluar dengan kecepatan seperti ini!

Tapi ia harus melarikan diri. Harus bertindak. Apa pun.

Oh tidak... Aku berjanji tidak akan menumpang lagi. Tidak akan pernah selamanya!

Jantung Sungmin bagai menggedor-gedor tulang rusuknya. Napasnya tertahan di dada. "DaeJong?" Bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. "Kenapa kau punya pisau?"

DaeJong mencibir dan menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam. Mobil pun melesat semakin cepat.

"DaeJong-hentikan!" Jerit Sungmin. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Aku sudah memberimu tumpangan," kata DaeJong kepada Sungmin. "Sekarang kau harus membayarnya."

"Kau ini ngomong apa?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia serasa bagai dicekik.

Daejong lagi-lagi mencibir. "Kau bisa turun, Sungmin," katanya. "Tapi tinggalkan dompetmu."

Sungmin menatapnya keheranan. "Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang,"katanya.

"Well, memalukan," kata DaeJong. "Tapi, kalau begitu, kurasa aku tidak harus mengizinkanmu turun." Ia menarik lengannya, mengayun-ayunkan pisaunya dengan sikap mengancam.

Sungmin merasa ada yang terusik dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang bertambah besar... Kekuatannya. Menggelembung seperti balon. Siap untuk meledak. Kuku-kuku jemarinya menancap ke dalam lapisan kain mobil dan ia melesak makin lama makin masuk ke dalam kursi. Ia tidak boleh melepaskan kekuatan itu. Tidak di sini. Bukan sekarang. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

Kekuatan tersebut terus bertambah besar. Ia tidak mampu mengendalikannya lebih lama lagi.

Tidak! Pikirnya dengan perasaan putus asa. Paksa kembali!

Tapi sebuah bayangan tergambar dalam benaknya. Begitu jelas dan kuat. Bayangan pisau lipat otomatis di tangan DaeJong melayang ke kursi belakang. Bayangan telapak tangan DaeJong kembali memegang kemudi, dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Menyentaknya ke kiri. Bayangan DaeJong mengemudikan mobil memasuki jalur lain.

Tidak! Jangan biarkan terjadi! Kau akan mati. Tapi ia membayangkan semuanya: pisau melayang, mobil meliuk tajam, logam melesak di sana-sini, kaca pecah berantakan, darah dimana-mana.

Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Dengan kilasan cahaya baja yang mengilat, pisau tersebut melesat lepas dari tangan DaeJong. Sungmin mendengar Daejong menggerung terkejut. Ia menyentakkan kemudi ke kiri. Mobil tersebut pun melesat melintasi garis kuning.

Sungmin melihat sebatang pohon mendekat dengan cepat, semakin besar, dan semakin besar.

Tidak! Kami akan mati! Kami berdua akan mati!

Terlambat.

Mobil tersebut menghantam pohon dengan kecepatan penuh. Sungmin terlontar ke depan, sabuk pengamannya menekan perutnya. Terdengar suara logam membentur. Kaca depan pecah. Kepala Sungmin menghantam kembali ke kursi. Darah yang hangat dan asin terasa memenuhi mulutnya. Lidahku, pikirnya. Aku sudah menggigit lidahku sendiri tanpa sengaja.

Sungmin bisa mendengar penghapus kaca berayun-ayun menyapu secara teratur. Tidak terdengar suara lain lagi. Tidak juga dari pria di sebelahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia membuka mata. Ia menatap ke balik kaca depan, ke kap mesin mobil yang ringsek di depan batang pohon. Bagian depannya robek. Uap berdesis keluar dari radiator.

Sungmin berpaling memandang DaeJong. Cowok tersebut menyandar lemas ke kemudi, darah mengalir dari luka yang dalam di dahinya, melewati hidung dan dagunya, turun ke kemudi. Lengannya terjuntai lemas. Tato kawat berduri di pergelangannya tampak lebih nyata lagi karena darah segar yang membasahinya.

Sungmin mengigil. Apa ia masih hidup?

Dengan hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyodok tulang rusuk DaeJong. Seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang. Ia mengira DaeJong akan meraung bangkit dan mencekiknya. Tapi DaeJong tidak bergerak.

Sungmin membungkuk lebih dekat. Itu dia-ia melihat dada DaeJong bergerak naik. Ia masih bernapas, pikir Sungmin. Ia masih hidup.

Aku tidak membunuhnya.

Tapi tadi kau ingin membunuhnya, bisik suara hatinya. Kau sudah pernah membunuh-di Gwahag. Sekarang terasa mudah. Kau tahu betapa mudahnya untuk membunuh seseorang.

Kau tadi ingin DaeJong melayang menerobos kaca depan dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke batang pohon itu, dan kau hampir saja membuatnya terjadi. Benar, bukan?

Tidak penting, kata Sungmin pada dirinya. Kalau tidak kuhentikan, ia pasti akan menusukku.

DaeJong mengerang.

Sungmin harus keluar dari sana. Sekarang. Ia menanggalkan sabuk pengamannya dan menarik tangkai pintu. Pintunya tidak bergerak.

"Oh tidak," bisiknya. "Ayo."

Ia menghantamkan bahunya ke pintu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencoba lagi, lebih kuat. Tetap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Laku ia teringat pada jendelanya. Kacanya meluncur turun dengan mudahnya. Sungmin menyambar ranselnya dari lantai, menarik topi baseball-nya lebih rendah di kepala, dan merangkak keluar. Ia mengamati kerusakan mobil dan menggigil.

Deruman mobil menarik perhatian Sungmin. Ia berbalik ke jalan dan melihat kilasan cahaya sekitar setengah mil jauhnya dan mendekat dengan cepat. Lampu depan mobil!

Ia melesat ke tepi jalan dan melambai-lambaikan tangan sekuat tenaga. "Berhenti! Kumohon, berhenti!"

Ia mendengar erangan dari dalam mobil.

"Oooh, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Kata DaeJong. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Tolong!" Jerit Sungmin. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya lebih cepat. "Tolong!"

Sorotan lampu depan mobil semakin dekat. Erangan DaeJong terdengar semakin keras. Sungmin mendengar suara memukul-mukul dari mobil. DaeJong ingin keluar, ia tahu. DaeJong ingin keluar dan mengejarnya. Kalau mobil itu tidak mau berhenti...

Ia melangkah ke jalan, ke jalur mobil tersebut. "Tolong aku! Berhenti! Berhenti!"

"Kau merusak mobilku!" Erang DaeJong. "Mobilku yang bagus. Akan kubunuh kau!"

Kepanikan mencengkeram Sungmin. Mobil di depannya mulai mengurangi kecepatan.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin. "Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih."

"Akan ku balas kau, Sungmin," teriak DaeJong, terdengar sedikit lebih kuat. Sungmin melirik ke mobil DaeJong. Pemiliknya tengah berjuang keluar melalui jendela. Ia akan bebas dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Mobil yang lain berhenti. Sungmin melesat ke sisi penumpang dan menarik tangkai pintunya. Terkunci.

"Buka!" Lolongnya.

"Tunggu," kata pengemudinya, seorang cowok yang kurang lebih sebaya dengan Sungmin. "Ada apa? Kau butuh ambulans?"

Ia menatap cowok tersebut dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk tanya-jawab! DaeJong sudah separo keluar dari jendela mobilnya.

"Kumohon. B-u-k-a-p-i-n-t-u-nya."

Cowok tersebut bergeming. "Orang itu butuh pertolongan," jawabnya.

"Dengarkan aku!" Teriak Sungmin. "Aku menumpang padanya dan ia mencoba menusukku!"

"Kau merusak mobilku! Akan kubunuh kau!" Jerit DaeJong.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia menatap lurus ke mata coklat cowok di belakang kemudi tersebut. "Ia mencoba untuk merampas uangku. Aku cuma menyambar kemudinya dan menariknya," katanya menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa apa lagi! Kau harus menolongku. Ia akan membunuhku!"

"Oke, oke," jawab cowok tersebut. "Naiklah. Kita pergi dari sini." Ia membukakan pintu dan Sungmin bergegas masuk. Ban-bannya mencicit di aspal basah saat mereka melesat pergi.

Sungmin berbalik di kursinya dan melihat DaeJong dari kaca belakang. Wajah DaeJong mengerut marah, berteriak-teriak sambil mengejarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya cowok di samping Sungmin.

"Yeah," jawab Sungmin. "Sekarang aku baik-baik saja." Ia berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan dan mengamati cowok tersebut dengan teliti untuk pertama kalinya. Cowok itu memiliki mata cokelat yang lembut dan rahang yang kokoh. Sudah satu atau dua hari ia tidak bercukur.

"Apa yang terjadi tadi?" Tanya cowok tersebut.

"Sudah kukatakan," jawab Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang gemetar. Jadi ia mengepalkannya.

"Kau menumpang pada orang itu?"

"Hei, di luar sangat dingin," sergah Sungmin. "Aku basah kuyup. Aku tidak punya banyak pilihan."

"Menumpang itu perbuatan yang bodoh," jawab cowok tersebut. "Tidak peduli seberapa kedinginan dirimu."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu," katanya. "Kau tidak tahu kalau seandainya ia seorang psikopat."

"Ia mengaku bernama homicide-pembunuhan," kata Sungmin sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jawab cowok tersebut. "Pembunuhan?"

"Yeah. Waktu itulah aku tahu kalau sudah terlibat masalah."

"Well, sekarang kau tidak apa-apa," kata cowok tersebut. "Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bisa panggil Kyu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Apa itu nickname-nama panggilanmu?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Kim Sungmin."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyalami Sungmin, genggamannya hangat dan mantap. "Kurasa ini bukan hari baik mu."

"Kurasa ini bukan tahun baikku," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. "Seburuk itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. "Oke, oke. Sorry,"

Sungmin merasa tidak enak. Ia tidak bermaksud membentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ia ingin menceritakan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak kalau ia ingin tetap aman. Sungmin tidak bisa menceritakan tentang kekuatannya pada siapapun. Atau pun kejadian di hari yang mengerikan di Gwahag.

"Kau mau ke polisi?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka melaju di sepanjang River Road menuju ke Seogu.

"Tidak!" Semburnya, jauh lebih keras daripada yang diinginkannya.

Jangan membuatnya curiga.

"Tapi orang itu sudah menyerangmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ia sudah mendapat pelajaran."

"Oke," kata Kyuhyun dengan enggan. "Itu urusanmu."

"Trims." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia berharap seandainya dirinya seorang anak sekolah biasa. Pulang ke rumah setelah kencan dengan Kyuhyun.

Astaga. Dari mana ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

Well, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tampan, pikirnya. Dan ia sudah menyelamatkan diriku dari orang gila itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mempercayai Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun.

Lolongan sirine membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Ia berputar di kursinya. Lampu merah, putih, dan biru berkilau-kilau bergantian di belakang mereka.

Jantungnya bagai melonjak ke tenggorokan.

Polisi!

Mereka sudah menemukan Sungmin!

CONTINUE...

Ch. 2 alhamdulilah bisa update cepet :)

Dan di chapter ini juga pertemuan awal Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yeaaay.

Oiya, ini FF Kyumin GS ya, Saya lupa nyantumin GS di summary kemaren. Entah mengapa saya kurang bisa menulis jika Kyumin yaoi. Jadi mohon maaf yang menginginkan Sungmin di ff ini sebagai cowok /bow/

Nah, di atas cerita juga saya sudah menulis perhatian bahwa ini Cerita remake dari novel karya R. judulnya sama runaway. Tapi mungkin tulisan di chapter kemaren terpotong nama penulisnya.

Terimakasih atas review dari temen2 dan yang menunggu cerita ini /bow/

.17 | ovallea | dewi. | frostbee| abilhikmah | KTOdult| suniasunkyu137| guest|

Regards,

HarinJoy


	3. Chapter 3

**PERHATIAN!**

Fanfiction ini adalah fanfiction REMAKE dari novel karya RL Stine berjudul RUNAWAY.

 **.**

.

"Wow! Mereka benar-benar tergesa-gesa," komentar Kyuhyun mengatasi lolongan sirene.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Mustahil mereka mengejarku secepat ini. Tidak mungkin! Kecuali... Kecuali fotonya telah tersebar di komputer kepolisian seluruh negeri.

Cahaya yang berputar-putar tersebut tampak semakin besar di kaca belakang, sirenenya menjerit-jerit.

"Aku tidak mengebut!" Kyuhyun menggeram. "Mau apa mereka?"

"Kau bisa meloloskan diri dari mereka?" Pinta Sungmin.

"Kau gila? Aku mau berhenti," Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya, dan mobil polisi tersebut mendekat.

Sekarang saatnya, pikir Sungmin. Aku akan masuk penjara. Mereka tahu semuanya tentang mayat-mayat tersebut, dan mereka berhasil menangkapku.

Mobil polisi tersebut meraung melewati mereka. Di tikungan berikutnya mobil tersebut berbelok ke kanan. Sirenenya semakin terdengar makin pelan.

"Ha!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku tahu kalau aku tidak bersalah," katanya sambil memutar kemudi ke kiri.

Sungmin mendesah. Dugaanya meleset.

Kyuhyun membawa mobilnya ke jalan lagi dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sungmin mencoba mengenali jalan yang mereka lalui, mencari-cari tanda-tanda jalan atau apa pun yang bisa memberinya informasi-yang kelak mungkin ada gunanya.

Ia selalu memikirkan jauh ke depan. Berusaha untuk mempersiapkan diri kalau harus berusaha membebaskan diri dari situasi yang rumit. Terkadang ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena berbohong. Tapi justru karena itu dia tidak dipenjara, bukan?

"Kota ini seperti apa, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Seperti kota-kota lainnya kurasa. Terlalu kecil." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Aku tahu kalau ini mungkin bukan urusanku..." Kyuhyun tampak ragu-ragu. "Apa kau punya keluarga di sekitar sini?"

Sungmin menegang. Ia teringat pada ayahnya. Pada bibi Jung. Pada masa-masa yang indah. Yang sekarang terasa begitu jauh.

"Kau benar, Kyu," jawabnya dingin." Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hei, maaf," gumam lelaki itu. "Tapi kalau kau memang sedang terlibat masalah..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Sungmin. Kau menumpang di tengah hujan. Kau tidak bersedia membicarakan keluargamu. Dan kau hampir saja mendapatkan serangan jantung sewaktu para polisi tadi melewati kita." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Kau seorang pelarian."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," sergah Sungmin.

"Kalau aku salah," tantang Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah."

"Aku ingin membantu, oke?"

Laki-laki yang manis, pikir Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau sudah membantu terlalu banyak," jawabnya.

"Baik," kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keheningan hingga beberapa blok. Sungmin sadar kalau telah menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kyu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kau sudah membantuku banyak hal," katanya lembut. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas budimu. Tapi kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantu, kau harus melupakan kalau kita pernah bertemu. Itu penting."

Ia melihat sebuah rumah makan kecil di sebelah kanan jalan. Donut Hole. "Tolong turunkan aku di sini," katanya.

"Sungmin-"

"Tidak. Sungguh. Tolong turunkan aku, Kyu."

"Oke, oke." Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya. "Lihat, aku tidak peduli alasanmu melarikan diri, kan. Kalau ada yang kau perlukan-"

"Tidak, Kyu," sela Sungmin. "Percayalah, aku baik-baik saja." Ia tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut.

Kalau saja kami bertemu di saat yang lain, pikirnya. Tempat yang lain. Kehidupan yang lain...

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya terkejut. "Sama-sama."

Sungmin meringis, lalu senyumnya memudar. "Ingat, yang paling baik bagi kita berdua yang bisa kau lakukan adalah melupakan diriku sama sekali." Ia meraih ranselnya dan membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana caranya melupakan dirimu setelah kau menciumku?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Kau tampak pnya cukup cerdas, Kyu," jawab Sungmin. "Kau pasti tahu caranya."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi, Sungmin telah menutup pintu, berbalik dan masuk ke Donut Hole.

Sungmin tidak berpaling.

Sungmin langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengganti pakaianya dengan yang kering. Saat menyisir rambutnya yang kusut, ia berharap seandainya membawa pengering rambut. Lalu ia mengekor kuda rambutnya dan mengenakan topi baseball-nya.

Pakaian kering terasa nyaman di tubuhnya. Ia kembali ke ruang makan dan memesan kue bagel panggang dan kopi. Ia membawa hidangannya ke meja paling jauh dari pintu dan para pembeli lainnya. Ia menarik topinya hingga lebih banyak menutupi wajahnya.

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan dirinya. Sempurna.

Sekarang, setelah ia punya waktu, Sungmin ingin memikirkan tindakan selanjutnya. Ia tidak punya tempat menginap. Dan beberapa won uang di sakunya tidak cukup untuk menghidupinya dalam waktu yang lama.

Intinya, ia memerlukan pekerjaan. Dari mana harus memulai? Ia mendesah dan menggigit kuenya.

Lalu Sungmin tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua lelaki di meja sebelah.

"Sulit di percaya kalau aku mau melakukannya. Ini akan merusak seluruh liburan kita." Kata salah satu lelaki. "Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kim Youngwoon." Kata lelaki kedua itu. "Sudah berapa lama kita merencanakan perjalanan ini? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya?"

"Aku perlu uangnya. Dr. Park memberiku uang muka lima puluh ribu won. Bagaimana bisa aku menolak?"

"Kalau menurutku, kau sengaja menawarkan diri untuk menjaga rumahnya di fearstreet dan merawat kucingnya demi nilai pelajaranmu," kata lelaki kedua dengan nada menuduh. "Kau pikir ia akan memberimu nilai B-plus, bukan B-minus, untuk itu."

Youngwoon tergelak. "Well, mungkin saja."

"Sulit dipercaya," lanjut lelaki kedua. "Apa kau tidak bisa mencari orang pengganti untuk menjaga kucingnya?"

Sungmin tersenyum sendiri. Sudah saatnya hidupnya berjalan dengan benar, pikirnya. Aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kuperlukan dari laki-laki ini.

Bisa dilakukan-tapi sebaiknya jaga sikapmu meyakinkan, pikirnya memperingatkan diri. Sungmin menghela napas dalam. Sekarang, atau tidak sekali. Ia berbalik dan membungkuk ke meja mereka.

"Maaf," sela Sungmin. "Apakah yang kalian maksud itu Dr. Park si profesor pengajar itu, kan?"

"Yeah." Jawab laki-laki yang bernama Youngwoon. Dagunya di penuhi janggut-janggut yang tampaknya baru tiga hari tumbuh. Topi baseballnya dikenakan terbalik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mengenalnya," kata Sungmin dengan nada ceria. "Ayahku teman baiknya. Kalau mau, aku bisa menggantikanmu menjaga rumahnya."

"Sungguh?" Lelaki di hadapan Youngwoon menyela. Rambut laki-laki tersebut di atur sedemikian rapi. T-shirtnya bertuliskan huruf Yunani. "Terima saja, Woon, dan kita bisa pergi."

"Tunggu dulu," jawab Youngwoon. "Aku tidak mau memberikan kunci rumah Dr. Park begitu saja. Dari mana aku tahu kalau kau benar-benar mengenal Dr. Park?"

"Karena aku memang mengenalnya," jawab Sungmin.

Lelaki kedua menyeringai. "Aku suka padanya, Woon. Berikan saja kuncinya."

Mata Youngwoon menyipit. "Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

"Di Fear Street, bukan?"

"Yeah, nomor enam ratus tujuh puluh dua."

"Ayo, Youngwoon," desak lelaki kedua.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Sergah Youngwoon. Ia memelototi Sungmin. "Dr. Park pergi paling tidak selama sebulan. Ia ikut safari atau semacam itu. Ia memintaku memeriksa rumahnya setiap hari, memberi makan kucingnya, dan menyirami tanaman. Kau bisa menanganinya?"

"Yeah." Sungmin memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa bisa kutangani."

Youngwoon merogoh sakunya dan melontarkan sebatang kunci padanya, "jangan mengacau,"katanya memperingatkan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Sungmin. "Nilai B-plus yang menjadi taruhannya."

"Sudahlah!" Teriak lelaki kedua. "Ayo berangkat! Ayo!" Mereka menyelinap keluar dan melangkah ke pintu.

Sungmin berdeham dengan suara keras. "Youngwoon?"

Youngwoon berhenti dan memelototinya, "sekarang apa lagi?"

"Well, kalau tidak salah tadi kau mengatakan Dr. Park memberimu lima puluh ribu won dimuka sebelum pergi?"

Youngwoon mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berikan dua puluh lima ribu padaku, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kucingnya itu tidak akan kelaparan."

"Dua puluh lima ribu won?"

"Kalau mahasiswa cerdas sepertimu bernilai lima puluh ribu won, kurasa gadis Sepertiku nilainya dua puluh lima ribu won, bukan?"

"Kau pasti bergurau!" Protes Youngwoon,

"Berikan saja uangnya," desak temannya. "Cepat!"

"Coba pikir lagi, Youngwoon," kata Sungmin. "Kau masih mendapat dua puluh lima ribu won tanpa melakukan apa-apa."

Youngwoon menggeleng. Tapi ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang telah kusut. Ia menjatuhkannya di meja di depan Sungmin.

"Aku akan kembali dalam dua minggu." Kata laki-laki tersebut. "Tinggalkan kuncinya di kotak surat biar bisa kuambil." Ia berbalik hendak pergi, lalu berhenti. "Omong-omong namamu siapa?"

"Sungmin," katanya dengan cepat. " Kim Sungmin."

"Uh-huh," jawab laki-laki tersebut. "Terima kasih Kim Sungmin. Aku berutang padamu."

"Lupakan saja, kau sudah membayarku." Youngwoon mengangguk, dan kedua lelaki tersebut meninggalkan Donut Hole.

Sungmin menyelinap kembali ke mejanya dan tersenyum. Aku benar-benar pandai, pikirnya.

.

Sungmin tidak menemui kesulitan untuk menemukan rumah Dr. Park. Rumah megah kelabu bergaya Victoria tersebut berdiri jauh dari jalan. Ia menaiki tangga ke serambi depan dan mengintip melalui jendela depan. Tidak banyak yang bisa di lihatnya.

Sungmin menyelipkan anak kunci ke lubangnya dan membuka pintu depan. Engsel-engsel nya menjerit saat pintu terayun membuka. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah masuk.

Seekor kucing kelabu besar mengeong menyambutnya. Sungmin meraihnya dan memeriksa kalung pengenalnya. "Miss Quiz," katanya keras-keras. Nama yang aneh untuk seekor kucing.

Kucing itu beratnya paling sedikit tujuh kilo, pikir Sungmin. Berani taruhan hewan itu pasti membawa pulang bangkai-bangkai hewan pengerat besar di mulutnya dan meninggalkannya di serambi belakang sebagai kejutan.

Miss Quiz mengendus-ngendua Sungmin dan mendengkur lembut. Sungmin meletakkannya kembali ke lantai. Ia mengunci pintu depan dan memeriksa semua pintu yang lain. Lalu memeriksa jendela dan menurunkan gorden-gordennya.

Setelah yakin kalau rumah itu telah aman, ia kembali ke ruang duduk. Ia merosot di kursi baca Dr. Park dan tersenyum kepada Miss Quiz yang duduk di seberang ruangan. "Aku akan aman bersamamu, benar, pus?"

Miss Quiz menatapnya, mata kuningnya tidak berkedip. Sungmin menggigil. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa merasa aman di tempat bernama Fear Street?

.

Sungmin muncul di Seogu College keesokan harinya pagi-pagi. Ia masuk ke kantor dengan percaya diri, dan mengungkapkan kebohongan terbesarnya untuk saat itu.

Sekretaris universitas mendaftarkan dirinya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan apa pun sewaktu Sungmin menjelaskan kalau transkrip nilainya dari universitasnya yang dulu 'sedang dalam perjalanan'.

Dalam sejam Sungmin telah mendapatkan. Setumpuk buku dan jadwal mata kuliahnya yang penuh sesak. Sungmin berhasil membuka kunci kombinasi lokernya pada usahanya yang pertama. Ia menyimpan buku-buku yang tidak diperlukannya sampai setelah makan siang. Lalu ia mengeluarkan foto kusut seorang pria tua tampan dari dalam ranselnya.

Ayah.

Ia menempelkan foto tersebut di balik pintu loker, lalu menutup pintunya. Ia pun menuju ke kelas mata kuliah pertamanya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman untuk kembali ke kehidupan normal lagi. Menjadi bagian dari keramaian. Hanya seorang gadis biasa. Sungmin mencintai setiap detik hari pertamanya,

Setelah mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai, Sungmin menyimpan bukunya dalam loker dan menuju ke pintu depan. Ia sempat melihat seorang lelaki mengamatinya dari lorong.

Jantungnya berderak lebih kencang. Oh tidak. Kenapa lelaki itu menatapnya? Apa ia tahu siapa aku?

Sungmin kembali melirik lelaki tersebut. Rambut coklat, mata cokelat.

Kyuhyun!

Sungmin mengembuskan napasnya dengan suara keras sewaktu lelaki itu bergegas mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata Kyuhyun.

Ia bahkan lebih menggemaskan daripada yang kuingat, kata Sungmin dalam hati. "Aku... Well, aku sekarang bersekolah di sini," jawabnya dengan susah payah. "Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Seru Kyuhyun. "Malah, itu berita terbaik yang kudengar sepanjang hari ini. Kurasa itu berarti segalanya beres bagimu. Maksudku, tentang kejadian kemarin dan segalanya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku berhasil membereskan beberapa hal. Seogu adalah rumahku untuk saat ini."

"Untuk saat ini," ulang Kyuhyun.

Keduanya membisu untuk waktu yang lama. Sungmin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah memandangiku. Apa kau tak tahu kalau itu tidak sopan?" Godanya.

"Kau yang memulai."

"Hei, aku tidak menatapmu, aku melihat jam dinding di belakangmu," kata Sungmin menjelaskan. "Aku ingin tahu jam berapa sekarang."

"Yang benar?"

Sungmin menunjuk ke dinding di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh dari balik bahunya-dan melihat jam itu. "Hm," gumamnya.

Tawa Sungmin meledak. "Oke, terima kasih," Kyuhyun menggeram. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi."

"Oh, jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil," kata Sungmin saat mereka berjalan keluar.

"Kau ke arah mana?" Tanya lelaki tersebut.

"Fear Street." Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah aneh.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab laki-laki itu cepat, tidak berani membalas tatapannya.

Sungmin tidak mempercayainya. "Ada apa?" Ulangnya.

"Banyak terjadi kejadian di sana. Kejadian yang mengerikan."

Berani taruhan aku bisa menangani semuanya, pikir Sungmin.

"Sesuai dengan nama jalannya, ya," katanya.

"Kurasa begitu," gumam Kyuhyun. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kutraktir hamburger?"

"Senang sekali," jawab Sungmin. Tapi jangan biarkan laki-laki ini terlalu dekat, katanya mengingatkan dirinya. Kau tidak bisa mencurahkan isi hatimu sembarangan-tidak peduli betapa baiknya orang asing itu.

"Akan kumasakkan untukmu," kata Kyuhyun berjanji.

"Kau bisa masak?" Goda Sungmin.

"Yeah. Aku bekerja paro waktu di burger basket."

"Hebat."

Dalam perjalanan, Sungmin menanyai Kyuhyun tentang universitas mereka. Ia memastikan percakapan mereka tidak menyinggung hal-hal yang terlalu pribadi.

Sewaktu mereka tiba di Burger Basket, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke belakan meja dan memasuki dapur. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah mengisi botol saus mustar meringis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kusisakan mayonesnya biar kau yang mengerjakan," katanya. "Aku benci benda itu."  
Seorang pria kurus dengan rambut pendek, mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi hitam, muncul dari ruang belakang. "Hei Kyuhyun!" Bentaknya. "Yang benar saja. Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau terlambat!"

"Maaf, Heechul Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku terlambat."

"Aku tahu," balas Heechul. "Siapkan dua lusin burger untuk makan malam. Kerjakan sekarang."

"Beres." Kyuhyun menurunkan ranselnya dan memberi isyarat ke arah Sungmin. "Ini Sungmin."

"Ah, Sungmin." Heechul mengangguk. "Tukang menumpang yang terlibat masalah."

"Jadi Kyuhyun membanggakan diri kalau jadi pahlawan?" Tebak Sungmin.

"Yeah, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku sewaktu mampir untuk sarapan tadi pagi," jawab Heechul. "Katanya ia menghadapi empat orang untuk menyelamatkan dirimu."

"Hah, empat orang?" Kata Sungmin. "Itu cuma khayalannya."

"Empat orang, Hyung. Aku serius," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan selagi masih bisa," kata Heechul memperingatkan. "Dan pakai seragammu. Burgernya harus siap tepat pada waktunya."

Kyuhyun menuju ke kamar kecil. Oke, pikir Sungmin. Sekarang kesempatanku.

"Ada lowongan?" Tanyanya kepada Heechul. Heechul melipat lengan di depan dadanya, ia mengamati Sungmin dengan teliti. Tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Aku butuh uang," tambah Sungmin.

Heechul menggosok-gosok dagunya yang kurus. "Pernah kerja di tempat seperti ini?"

"Yeah, di Hamburger Hut," jawab Sungmin. Kebohongan besar lain, pikirnya. Tapi apa sulitnya? Aku cuma perlu meniru apa yang dilakukan karyawan lainnya.

"Begini saja," kata Heechul, "mampirlah kau besok. Kucoba menyelipkan dirimu mulai minggu ini. Kau mau bekerja malam?"

Sungmin perlu bekerja sebanyak mungkin agar bisa menyewa tempat tinggal sesudah perjanjian pengawasan rumah berakhir. "Dimana pun kapan pun," jawabnya. "Dan aku tidak akan terlambat seperti Kyuhyun."

"Hei, aku mendengar loh," keluh Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati mereka, dengan seragam oranye coklatnya.

"Aku akan bekerja di sini," kata Sungmin padanya. "Jadi kau bisa menemaniku kemari besok, kalau-kalau empat orang itu muncul lagi."

"Kedengarannya bagus," gumamnya Kyuhyun. Ia mengenakan topi pet oranye.

"Yeah" Heechul tergelak. "Vic pasti menyukai persahabatan kalian."

Kyuhyun memeloloti bosnya.

"Siapa Vic?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku," kata seseorang dengan nada dingin dari belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik. Seorang perempuan langsing berambut hitam panjang dan bermata coklat cerah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memegang seikat selada di satu tangan dan pisau potong besar di tangan lainnya.

Oh-oh, pikir Sungmin. Ini pasti kekasih Kyuhyun. Berani taruhan ia pasti anak orang kaya.

"Vic," kata Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. "Ini Sungmin. Yang kuceritakan waktu itu."

"Oh, yeah," Vic mengangguk. "Tukang numpang itu. Namaku Vic, kependekan dari Victoria." Victoria tersenyum. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Kyuhyun tidak kebetulan lewat."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sungmin Kikuk.

"Sungmin juga akan bekerja di sini," kata Heechul. Lalu ia menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Burger. Dan suruh Hyukjae istirahat sekarang. Aku ingin ia sudah ada di sini sebelum jam sibuk di mulai."

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ke mesin pemanggang. Sesaat kemudia seorang laki-laki pirang melintas. Ia menuang soda untuk dirinya sendiri dan menuju ke pintu belakang dan menuju ke pintu belakang.

"Hei, Hyung," kata bocah di tempat kasir. "Aku keliru menghitung."

Heechul mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan bergegas ke kasir. Meninggalkan Victoria dan Sungmin berdua saja. Sungmin berusaha menemukan bahan pembicaraan.

"Eh, sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya.

Victoria tidak menjawab. Ia mengamati Sungmin dengan teliti. Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia berharap Victoria berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Mata birunya yang sedingin es menyebabkan Sungmin merinding.

Victoria mendekatinya, mengangkat pisau jagal di tangannya. Menudingkannya ke dada Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak. Ia terhuyung-huyung mundur, pandangannya terpaku pada mata pisau yang mengilat tersebut.

Victoria mendekat. "Kau mungkin berutang nyawa pada Kyuhyun," kata Victoria, suaranya datar dan dingin. "Tapi ia masih tetap kekasihku. Ingat itu."

Sungmin merasa kekuatannyamenggumpal dalam dirinya. Jangan biarkan keluar sekarang. Tidak di sini. Ia mundur selangkah lagi- dan menabrak dinding.

Victoria mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Sungmin.

"Wow!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

Victoria tertawa dan menurunkan pisau ke samping tubuhnya. "Hei, Sungmin. Cuma bergurau," katanya. "Aku harus memotong-motong daun selada." Ia melambaikan tangan, dengan pisau masih di sana.

Sungmin tidak bisa berbicara. Ia harus memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ia menutup indranya dari suara-suara di restoran. Menghalangi suara-suara percakapan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Ia memaksa kekuatannya untuk menyusut kembali.

Tapi kekuatannya terus membesar. Sebentar lagi meledak, pikir Sungmin.

Kekuatannya menyembur keluar. Sungmin memaksa kekuatannya menjauhi dirinya. Menjauhi Victoria, Kyuhyun, dan Heechul. Jauh dari semua orang dalam gedung.

Minyak untuk menggoreng kentang mulai memunculkan gelembung dan berdesis-desis, kemudia tersembur ke lantai. Setumpuk baki basah jatuh dari meja. Lampu-lampu berkedip-kedip.

"Ada apa?" Teriak Heechul.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang saat tetes terakhir kekuatannya melayang keluar. Tidak apa-apa, katanya sendiri. Sudah selesai-dan kau tidak melukai siapa pun.

"Aneh," teriak Kyuhyun. "Rasanya ada sekring yang putus. Kita perlu mengganti beberapa sekring," katanya mengingatkan Heechul. "Seharusnya kita menggunakan ukuran yang pas."

"Nanti ku beli," kata Heechul berjanji. "Sekarang kembali bekerja."

Victoria berpaling memandangi Sungmin. "Maaf tadi aku menakut-nakutimu. Aku benar-benar cuman bergurau."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sungmin. "Tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai pisau."

"Oh, aku lupa!" Erang Victoria. "Keparat di mobil itu mengancammu dengan pisau bukan?"

"Ya," sergah Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku," ulang Victoria. "Sungguh."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah," kata Heechul. "Sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya, Sungmin?" Kutunggu kedatanganmu besok pagi."

"Terima kasih, Heechul-ssi," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan burger untuk dibawa Sungmin.

"Sampai bertemu besok," seru Sungmin sambil melangkah keluar.

Hampir saja, pikir Sungmin dalam perjalanan pulang. Kekuatanku hampir saja tersembur keluar. Bisa terjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan. Seperti di Busan dulu.

.

"Hei, Sungmin! Duduk di sini saja."

Sungmin bisa melihat Victoria melambai padanya dari meja di bagian belakang ruang makan. Kyuhyun duduk di sampinya.

Sungmin membawa bakinya ke sana dan duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Enak, makan burger yang dimasak orang lain?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sangat." Sungmin menyemprotkan saus ke hamburgernya. "Aku sudah tidur jam sembilan semalam."

"Aku senang kau muncul pada waktu itu," kata Victoria. "Kami selalu kekurangan orang kalau akhir pekan."

Sungmin bekerja hanya hari Sabtu dan Minggu si Burger Basket. Pekerjaannya di ruang yang panas dan kotor, tapi ia tidak peduli. Heechul dan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tertawa, dan Victoria ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga.

"Apa Burger Basket berbeda jauh dengan Hamburger Hut?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia menusuk-nusuk ayamnya dengan sumpit.

"Eh p, tidak juga," jawab Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan hidung melihat Kyuhyun mempermainkan makanannya. "Apa kau benar-benar mau menyantap makananmu?"

"Sebentar lagi." Kata Kyuhyun padanya. "Belum siap."

"Kyuhyun mau menyantapnya sampai yakin kalau makanannya benar-benar sudah mati," bisik Victoria pada Sungmin. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kelihatannya seperti sudah disantap sejam yang lalu. Bukannya baru mau disantap!" Gurau Victoria.

Kyuhyun mencincang santapannya semakin kencang.

"Tidak seburuk perlakuannya terhadap sisa salad kemarin," kata Victoria sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dalam bekerja, Kyuhyun menggunakan hidangan yang ada untuk menyusun berbagai macam lelucon yang menjijikan. Sungmin menyukai selera humornya yang tidak biasa.

"Sulit dipercaya Heechul Oppa begitu mempercayaimu," tambah Victoria.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku pemanggang burger kesayangannya."

"Dan Sungmin pemula minggu ini," kata Victoria.

"Sepenuhnya," kata Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Ia mengacungkan coke-nya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan menuangkannya ke makananku!" Jerit Victoria. Sungmin menutupi burgernya dengan dua tangan.

"Kita bersulang," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Untuk Sungmin, anggota terbaru regu hamburger."

Victoria bertepuk tangan, dan mereka menenggak soda masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Seru Sungmin seakan-akan menerima Academy Award.

Rasanya begitu menyenangkan memiliki teman-teman lagi, dengan siapa kita bisa berkumpul. Sepanjang ia menjaga agar mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Selama ia tidak menyakiti mereka.

.

Setelah kelas terakhirnya, Sungmin mampir ke lokernya dan menyimpan buku-bukunya. Ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya di ruang belajar, jadi tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi di rumah.

Bagus, pikirnya. Tidak ada pekerjaan rumah. Tidak ada pekerjaan apa pun. Aku akan mencari film di TV dan membuat semangkuk besar popcorn. Malam yang sempurna.

Well, hampir sempurna, akunya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak akan ada di sana.

Berhentilah menyiksa diri, pikirnya. Ia tidak mungkin mendapatkan Kyuhyun. kyuhyun kekasih temannya. Dan itu kenyataanya.

Ia mau menutup pintu lokernya sewaktu melihat sebuah amplop yang di tempelkan di bagian dalam pintu. Tepat disamping foto ayahnya. Ia mencabutnya. Tidak ada tulisan apa pun di sana.

Aneh, pikirnya. Ia merobek amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas terlipat. Sebagia kertas tersebut tampak seperti telah di bakar. Serpihan abu mengotori bagian dasar amplop.

Sungmin membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan tersentak. Ada yang menulis pesan dengan spidol merah:

AKU TAHU SEGALANYA TENTANG DIRIMU!

Sungmin merasa mual. Ia menyandar ke lokernya.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Di bawah pesan tersebut terdapat fotokopian SIM Sungmin yang sangat jelas. Dengan nama aslinya. Dan alamatnya di Busan.

Kerongkongan Sungmin terasa panas dan pahit saat menatap foto di SIM tersebut.

Wajahnya...

Ada yang telah membakar bagian wajahnya.

TO BE CONTINUE

HALLO!  
Akhirnya saya bisa update lanjutan runaway ini...  
Karena updatenya yang lama saya sengaja membuatnya lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya.. 4 bab dalam novel saya gabung dalam satu chapter. Semoga bisa mengobati kerinduannya wehehehe... Semoga ada yang rindu sama ff ini.

Dalam chapter kemaren ada typo yang lumayan fatal pada bagian Ming kenalan sama Kyu. Harusnya Ming mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Sungmin bukan Lee Sungmin, karena... Ya dia ga mau ketahuan nama aslinya. Tapi saya udh benerin ko~~~ mianhaeee /bow

Regards,  
HarinJoy

thanky you for:  
Lee Minry | dewi . k . tugabus| frostbee | PaboGirl | SuniaSunkyu137| abilhikmah| Kyu . rin . 71


	4. Chapter 4

**PERHATIAN!**

 **FF INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA RL STINE BERJUDUL RUNAWAY.**

.

.

.

Tangan Sungmin mulai gemetar. Seseorang tahu tentang diriku. Seseorang tahu kalau nama depanku Lee, bukan Kim, seseorang tahu kalau aku berasal dari Busan.

Tapi siapa?

Siapa?

Sungmin merasakan semburan energi mulai menumpuk di dalam dirinya. Kekuatannya! Ia bisa merasakan kekuatannya bertambah besar.

Tidak! Katanya sendiri. Harus kau hentikan. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan kekuatannya keluar lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kekuatannya tumbuh terlalu cepat.

Deretan loker di depannya mulai bergetar. Pintu-pintu logamnya berderum dan berdentang-dentang menghantam kuncinya.

Tang! Tang! Tang! Buku-buku terdengar menghantam pintu-pintu loker. Pintu loker Sungmin terbanting-banting sendiri! Membuka dan menutup, membuka dan menutup, membuka dan menutup.

Sungmin menahannya dengan tubuh dan memaksanya menutup. Ia bisa merasakan pelat logam tersebut memberontak. Ia menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai. Berjuang agar pintunya tetap tertutup.

Blang! Pintunya membuka.

Sungmin jatuh berlutut. Ia meringkuk di lantai sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Berusaha menghalangi suara dentangan dan dentuman yang mengerikan tersebut.

Kemarahan menyapu dalam dirinya. Ia beranjak bangkit. "Hentikan!" Jeritnya. "Hentikan! Aku yang mengendalikanmu. Bukan kau yang mengendalikanku!"  
Beberapa detik kemudian, loker-loker tersebut kembali diam. Aula kembali sunyi.

Sungmin mengamati sekeliling aula. Apa ada yang melihat kejadian barusan?

Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Untung aku tidak langsung pulang setelah pelajaran, pikir Sungmin. Jadi yang lainnya sempat pulang lebih dulu.

Sungmin menutup pintu lokernya. Ia mengunci pintunya dan memutar kenopnya. Lalu ia menjejalkan pesan yang mengerikan tersebut ke dalam ranselnya dan melesat keluar melalui pintu depan.

Sungmin memperlambat larinya begitu tiba di jalan. Apa mungkin ada yang membuntutinya? Apa orang yang mengirim surat tersebut tahu kalau aku tinggal di Fear Street? Mereka tahu yang mana lokerku.

Ia memaksa agar tetap bersikap normal. Berkeliaran di kota, berpura-pura melihat-lihat barang di etalase toko-toko. Di setiap blok ia melirik kebelakangnya. Berusaha menemukan orang yang terus mengikutinya.

Tidak ada.

Sewaktu Sungmin tiba di Donut Hole, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia memesan soda dan membawanya ke kursi dekat jendela.

Tidak ada orang di sini yang tahu kebenarannya, kata Sungmin pada diri sendiri sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Sekalipun ada yang mengetahui nama aslinya, itu tidak berarti mereka tahu segalanya tentang masa lalunya. Itu tidak berarti mereka tahu alasan kepergiannya dari Busan.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa sebaiknya ia melarikan diri lagi? Pindah ke kota lain? Atau sebaliknya mengambil resiko tetap tinggal di Seogu dimana ia punya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal?

Dan Kyuhyun, pikirnya. Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memilikinya, bukan?

Sungmin berharap bisa membicarakan segalanya dengan seseorang. Benar-benar berbicara. Dan ia hanya tahu satu orang yang ia percaya akan bersedia untuk mendengarkannya.

Aku bisa meneleponnya, pikir Sungmin. Aku bisa menelepon Kyuhyun. Bukan masalah. Itu bukan berusaha mencuri kekasih Victoria.

Sungmin bergegas ke telepon umum dan memutar nomor Burger Basket. Heechul yang menerima dan memanggilkan Kyuhyun tanpa menanyakan apapun.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh semangat. Sungmin bisa mendengar ada yang meneriakkan pesanan dari loket drive-thru di latar belakang.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa..." Bagus, Sungmin, guraunya sendiri. Tapi rasanya membicarakan tentang dirinya lebih sulit daripasa dugaanya semula-bahkan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kedengarannya tidak begitu." Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Vic ada?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Hari ini dia libur."

"Oh." Mungkin ini gagasan yang bodoh, pikir Sungmin. Lebih aman untuk tidak berbicara dengannya. Lebih aman bagiku... Dan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, apapun masalahnya, kau bisa membicarakannya denganku, kau tahu." Kyuhyun terdengar khawatir.

Sungmin mendesah. "Kurasa itu sebabnya aku menelepon,"

"Sekarang agak sepi pengunjung. Aku akan meminta izin pada Heechul Hyung untuk mengambil istirahat lebih awal." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau ada dimana?"

Sungmin ragu-ragu sejenak. "Donut Hole," jawabnya.

"Kyu, kau sedang berlibur atau sedang apa?" Sungmin mendengar Heechul berteriak di latar belakang.

"Heechul Hyung sedang mudah naik darah. Aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan ke tempatmu secepatnya." Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin kembali ke kursinya. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Sungmin melihat kalau lelaki tersebut bahkan tidak mengganti seragamnya.

Kyuhyun merosot di kursi di depannya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya tanpa membuang-buang waktu.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa...maksudku, kurasa aku cuma ketakutan."

"Terhadap?"

Sungmin ingin menceritakan segalanya kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak berani menanggung resikonya.

Kuceritakan sedikit saja, pikirnya mengambil keputusan. Hanya sedikit. Ia menghela napas dalam, lalu mulai. "Kau dan Vic teman-teman pertama yang kudapat selama beberapa waktu ini," katanya mengakui. "Keadaanku di Seogu benar-benar baik, dan aku..."

"Apa?" Desak Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku takut kalau akan kehilangan segalanya," jawabnya pelan. "Rasanya aku harus pergi."

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja tiba," protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Kyu!" Sungmin berusaha agar suaranya tetap pelan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan emosinya lepas kontrol. "Aku pelarian, dan itu yang kulakukan. Aku berlari!"

Kyuhyun menyambar tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya. "Kalau begitu berhentilah berlari," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengejarmu. Entah kau mau menceritakannya atau tidak. Tapi itu tidak penting. Aku masih tetap temanmu. Begitu juga dengan Vic. Kami tidak ingin kau pergi."

Sungmin menunduk menatap meja. Kyuhyun tidak akan berkata begitu, pikirnya, kalau ia tahu perbuatanku dulu.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi," bisiknya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. "Aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi," jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa pun masalahmu, aku akan membantumu. Aku berjanji."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Kyu? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku."

Laki-laki tersebut mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena itu dirimu."

"Jawaban yang bagus," gumam Sungmin.

Mereka tertawa. Sungmin tidak menceritakan banyak hal, tapi ia merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin aku bisa tetap tinggal, pikirnya. Tapi aku harus tahu siapa yang mengirim surat itu. Aku harus tahu seberapa banyak yang mereka ketahui.

"Sudah larut," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku harus kembali atau Heechul Hyung akan meledak. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih kau mau datang, Kyu. Ini sangat berarti bagiku."

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri. "Kau mau menumpang? Terserah kemana saja." kyuhyun menawarkan. "Heechul Hyung bisa menunggu beberapa menit lagi."

"Tidak," kata Sungmin cepat-cepat. "Aku mau di sini dulu."

"Oke," jawab laki-laki tersebut. "Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan mampir ke rumahmu."

"Mungkin," jawab Sungmin. Tapi mungkin tidak, tambahnya diam-diam. Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari balik meja. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum membalas pelukannya. Kemudian laki-laki tersebut melangkah mundur. "Bye," gumamnya. Ia menuju pintu.

Sungmin menghela napas dalam. Banyak yang harus di pikirkannya. Tapi paling tidak ia tahu Kyuhyun akan membantunya. Dan Victoria juga. Mereka teman-temannya. Satu-satunya teman.

Tidak akan kubiarkan apapun terjadi pada mereka, sumpahnya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti mereka... Seperti terhadap Siwon dan Kibum. Aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan kekuatanku seperti itu lagi. Kekuatan untuk membunuh.

.

Busan

"Dr. Song terus mendesakku semakin keras," keluh Sungmim kepada temannya, Jessica Jung. "Terkadang ia membuatku takut-ia begitu bersemangat."

Sungmin dan Jessica tengah menyusuri pantai tidak jauh dari Gwahag College. Pasirnya terasa nyaman di sela-sela jemari kaki Sungmin. Setelah berjam-jam di laboratorium, ia perlu berjalan-jalan di pantai untuk menjaga kewarasannya.

"Dr. Song hampir-hampir tidak memperhatikan diriku," kata Jessica. "Seharusnya aku mengundurkan diri dari eksperimen ini. Rasanya ia menganggapku hanya membuang-buang waktunya."

"Kau beruntung," kata Sungmin padanya.

Jessica mengelus rambut pirangnya yang panjang, menyebabkan rambutnya semakin bergelombang. "Aku beruntung?" Jeritnya. "Kau mendapat berkat yang luar biasa, dan kau takut untuk menggunakannya. Aku-"

Sungmin memungut sebuah kulit kerang dan melemparkannya ke laut. "Menurutmu kekuatan itu begitu luar biasa dan menyenangkan. Tapi aku membencinya! Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dipelajari oleh segerombolan dokter."

"Kenapa tidak pergi saja?" Saran Jessica. "Kau membenci bibimu. Kau membenci Busan dan Gwahag College."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat begitu pada bibi Jung. Ia yang merawatku sejak Ayahku meninggal," kata Sungmin menjelaskan. "Ia merawatku seakan aku ini putrinya sendiri."

"Tapi hubunganmu dengannya kurang baik," kata Jessica.

"Memang. Terkadang."

"Kau mengatakan semua pertengkaran itu 'terkadang'?" Tanya Jessica.

"Ayolah, Jess. Semua orang pernah bertengkar. Itulah hidup."

"Aku tidak bersedia menjalaninya sedetik pun," kata Jessica bersikeras.

"Well, kau bukan diriku, oke?" Sergah Sungmin.

"Oke, oke. Berapa banyak pensil yang kau tembakkan ke Dr. Song hari ini?" Tanya Jessica, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Sungmin mendesah. "Tidak satu pun. Ia begitu marah! Tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa membangkitkan kekuatanku."

"Seandainya aku bisa melakukannya," kata Jessica sambil mendesah. "Sekali saja."

"Kekuatan ini tidak sehebat itu," kata Sungmin padanya. "Siapa yang peduli dengan kekuatan telekinesis bodoh seperti ini? Kau benar-benar pandai. Itu yang lebih penting."

"Aku lebih pandai daripada sebagian besar dokter yang mengujiku," kata Jessica menyetujui. "Tapi banyak yang lainnya yang juga pandai." Ia menendang pasir. "Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Kau istimewa."

Mereka melewati sebuah rumah pantai tua yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Sebagian besar jendelanya telah pecah. Sebagian besar atapnya telah lenyap.

"Aku benci rumah itu," kata Sungmin. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Runtuhkan saja, kalau begitu," saran Jessica.

"Aku tidak bisa meruntuhkan rumah itu!" Seru Sungmin. "Kau sudah gila apa?"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kurobohkan rumah itu," kata Jessica. "Kalau aku punya kekuatan itu, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan kekuatan itu. Jadi aku tidak akan merengek terus menerus sepanjang waktu."

Emosi Sungmin tergelitik. Jessica selalu mengusik kemarahannya setiap kali mereka membicarakan kekuatan Sungmin. Pada dasarnya, Jessica merasa iri.

Jessica punya segalanya, pikir Sungmin. Laki-laki menyukai rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang, wajahnya yang cantik, bibirnya yang penuh. Ia lebih pandai daripada murid-murid lainnya di sekolah.

Tapi Jessica menginginkan kekuatan Sungmin, satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa dimilikinya.

Sungmin penasaran mengapa Jessica melibatkan diri dalam percobaan-percobaan panjang yang menyiksa ini walaupun tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Apa ia berharap untuk mengembangkannya? Sepertinya tidak. Ayah Sungmin mengatakan kalau ia memiliki kekuatan tersebut sejak di lahirkan. Sama seperti beliau.

"Lupakan saja," kata Jessica pada akhirnya. "Kau mana mungkin merobohkan rumah itu. Rumah itu jauh lebih besar daripada sebatang pensil."

Aku benci Jessica kalau bersikap begini, pikir Sungmin. Benci sekali!

Ia pun berusaha menemukan kekuatan di dalam dirinya, menggunakan kemarahannya yang membara. Dan ia menemukannya.

Merasakannya.

Membelainya.

Ia menyeringai pada Jessica. "Perhatikan baik-baik," katanya.

Sungmin berpaling memandang rumah tersebut. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya, merasakan seluruh kemarahannya menggelegak dalam dirinya. Ia merasakan kekuatannya bertambah kuat seiring dengan detak jantungnya.

Tidak lama kemudian bayangan tersebut menjadi jelas dalam benaknya. Atap rumah itu runtuh. Dinding-dinding kayunya hancur berkeping-keping. Cerobong asapnya roboh dan menimbulkan awan debu bata merah. Seluruh rumah luluh lantak.

Dan akulah palunya, pikir Sungmin. Ia mendorong kekuatannya keluar. Mengincar rumah tersebut. Butir-butir keringat muncul di dahinya dan mengalir turun di wajahnya.

Lagi, pikirnya. Lagi.

Ia mendengar rumah tersebut seakan mengerang. Adrenalin menyembur dalam dirinya. Berhasil! Aku bisa melakukannya!

Salah satu jendela pecah. Jendela yang lain meledak, menghamburkan serpihan kaca kemana-mana. Paku-paku mencicit sewaktu tercabut dari papan.

Setiap otot dalam tubuh Sungmin bagai bergumam. Seluruh kekuatan dalam dirinya bebas dan mengguntur ke rumah tersebut.

Rumahnya bergetar hebat. Lalu runtuh sekaligus. Kaca berterbangan. Kayu-kayu berderak patah. Lapisan semen berubah menjadi bubuk. Sungmin kehabisan tenaga... Dan merasa ngeri.

Kekuatannya terlalu besar- terlalu besar!

"Apa itu?" Jerit Jessica.

Sungmin mendengarkan. Teriakan-teriakan.

Teriakan-teriakan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Dari balik reruntuhan. Kedua gadis tersebut melesat mendaki bukit pasir secepat mungkin. Lalu Sungmin membeku.

"Oh, tidak." Perut Sungmin terasa melilit. "Tidak, tidak, tidak." Ia menunjuk ke arah dua mobil yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik rumah.

Wajah Jessica memucat. "Itu mobil Siwon dan Kibum!" Bisiknya.

Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Pasangan di kelas mereka. Siwon dan kibum mulai berpacaran sejak SMP.

Semoga mereka tidak berada dalam rumah itu. Kumohon, kumohon! Doa Sungmin. Jangan sampai mereka berada di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ayo!" Seru Jessica. Ia menyambar Sungmin dan menariknya menuju ke reruntuhan rumah tersebut.

Sungmin menyambar sebuah papan dan melontarkannya ke belakang. Ia menyambar papan yang lain. Serpihan kayu menancap di telapak tangannya. Paku-paku merobek kulitnya. Tapi Sungmin tidak memedulikannya. Ia harus menemukan teman-temannya.

"Siwon! Kibum!" Teriak Sungmin hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ia terus menggali reruntuhan tersebut. Debu semen memenuhi hidung dan paru-parunya. Ia tercekik dan terbatuk-batuk, matanya terasa panas.

"Tidaaak!" Lolong Jessica.

Sungmin mendekatinya. Jessica membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh berlutut dan muntah-muntah. Sungmin menatap sebuah lengan. Lengan itu ramping dan kulitnya putih. Sebuah cincin persahabatan melingkari salah satu jarinya.

"Oh! Kibum!" Jerit Sungmin. Salah satu balok penopang telah memotong lengan Kibum. Sungmin bisa melihat tulangnya yang putih dan ujung-ujung ototnya yang terpotong tidak merata.

Sungmin berlutut dan perlahan-lahan membersihkan reruntuhan dari potongan mayat Kibum. Ia menemukan Siwon tergeletak di samping kekasihnya.

Aku pasti tidak akan mengenalinya, pikir Sungmin. Kalau tadi aku tidak melihat mobilnya, aku pasti tidak tahu kalau ini mayat Siwon.

Batu-batu bata telah menghancurkan wajah , bibir, serta kelopak matanya telah terkelupas. Air mata menyengat mata Sungmin. Aku yang melakukannya, pikirnya. Aku yang membunuh mereka.

.

Seogu

Sungmin menggigil. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa tatapan mata Siwon dan Kibum yang telah menjadi mayat. Ia tidak akan lupa seumur hidupnya.

Ia memaksa diri untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak mampu mengusir perasaan adanya orang yang selalu mengikutinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia ingin tiba di rumah. Aman dan terkunci di dalam bersama Miss Quiz.

Cuaca hampir gelap, pikir Sungmin sewaktu berbelok memasuki Fear Street. Cahaya kuning terpancar dari beberapa jendela. Tapi sebagian besar jendela di jalan tersebut gelap.

Rumah Dr. Park mulai terlihat. Sungmin menengok ke belakang sekilas, jalan masih sunyi. Bagus.

Ia menyebrangi halaman rumput dan menaiki tangga serambi depan dua anak tangga sekaligus. Aku harus masuk ke dalam. Sekarang.

Sungmin mencabut kunci dari sakunya dan menjatuhkannya. Tenang, katanya sendiri. Tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Kau sudah tiba di rumah. Kau baik-baik saja.

Ia mengambil kunci dari lantai serambi. Sebatang serpihan kayu menusuk jarinya.

"Aduh!" Seru Sungmin. Ia mencabut serpiham tersebut dengan giginya. Miss Quiz berdiri di tempatnya di kusen jendela kamar duduk. Kucing tersebut meregang kuat-kuat.

Sungmin mengetuk kacanya. "Hei, pus," panggilnya. Ia menyelipkan kunci di lubangnya dan pintu depan pun terayun membuka. Sungmin menyadari kalau pintu depan tidak dikunci.

Tadi pagi aku sudah menguncinya. Aku yakin. Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ada orang di dalam? Pencuri? Atau orang yang meninggalkan pesan untukku. Orang yang membakar fotoku.

Setetes kekuatan menyusuri tubuhnya. Tidak, pikirnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya keluar. Terlalu berbahaya.

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan berhenti sejenak. Miss Quiz berlari mendekatinya dan menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya di kaki Sungmin, sambil mendengkur keras. Sungmin menyadari kalau Miss Quiz tidak merasa gelisah. Mungkin tidak ada orang yang datang kemari.

Kucing tidak seperti anjing, kata Sungmin mengingatkan diri. Miss Quiz tidak akan peduli kalau ada orang asing yang masuk kedalam rumah, sepanjang tidak mengganggu dirinya.

Sungmin melangkah ke lorong. Ia mengintip ke kamar duduk. Kosong. Ia menghela napas dalam dan melesat ke ruang makan. Kosong.

Sungmin menyambar tongkat perapian dari tempatnya. Rasanya mantap dalam genggamannya. Berat.

Pintu ke dapur berada di seberang ruangan. Temukan sakelar lampu dan nyalakan lampunya, katanya dalam hati. Itu saja yang harus kau lakukan.

Ia mengambil resiko maju selangkah dan berhenti. Apa itu?

Krak

Ia kembali mendengar suara tersebut. Dari mana asalnya? Atas? Bawah? Tepat di belakangnya? Ia tidak bisa menentukan.

Sungmin berputar. Tidak ada apapun di belakangnya. Terus bergerak, desaknya menyelinap masuk ke dapur dan menyusuri dinding dengan tangannya. Dimana sakelar lampunya?

Dapat. Sungmin menyalakan lampunya.  
Dapur juga kosong.

Berikutnya ruangan kesukaan Sungmin. Ruang belajar Dr. Park, yang sering digunakannya untuk membaca dan belajar. Dan setelah itu, masih ada dua ruangan lagi dilantai atas dan ruang bawah tanah yang harus kuperiksa, pikirnya dengan muram. Kalau tidak terkena serangan jantung lebih dulu.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tongkat perapian dan merayap ke lorong. Mungkin aku lupa tidak mengunci pintunya tadi pagi, pikirnya.

Tapi ia tahu kalau tidak akan pernah melupakan hal-hal seperti itu. Lorong menyempit saat Sungmin mendekati ruang belajar. Rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku menjulang di kedua sisinya. Sungmin sulit untuk mempercayai banyaknya buku yang di miliki Dr. Park. Untuk mengusik sebagian kecil saja rasanya ia memerlukan waktu seumur hidup.

Ia melewati ambang pintu ruang belajar dan mencari-cari sakelar lampu.

Sebuah tangan yang berat menimpa bahunya.

"Pergi!" Jerit Sungmin. Ia berbalik secepat kilat dan mengangkat tongkat perapian tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya.

Meong.

Miss Quiz melompat dari bahu Sungmin ke rak teratas.

Sungmin mengerang. "Oh, Miss Quiz, aku hampir saja memecahkan kepalamu! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Meong," jawab Miss Quiz singkat.

"Kau seharusnya menyesal," gumam Sungmin. Ia kembali masuk ke ruang belajar dan menghidupkan lampunya.

Apa yang dilihatnya menyebabkan perutnya terasa melilit. Cairan yang rasanya asam membanjiri tenggorokannya dari perut.

Ada yang datang kemari tadi.

Isi meja Dr. Park berhamburan di lantai. Bersama lembaran-lembaran halaman yang di robek dari buku sekolah Sungmin. Pakaiannya, kaset-kasetnya. Semuanya yang dimilikinya.

Siapa yang melakukan ini? Siapa yang begitu membenciku?

Sungmin meraih kaus kesayangannya. Tercabik-cabik. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenakannya di dalam rumah. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal di ruangan ini. Ia berbalik dan menjerit pelan.

Huruf-huruf merah masih menetes menutupi dinding.

Darah? Pikir Sungmin.

Ia memusatkan perhatian ke pesannya, berjuang untuk membaca tulisan yang di tuliskan di sana. Ia mendengar jantungnya berdentum-dentum seiring kesadaran akan isi pesan tersebut.

PERGI DARI SINI! SEKARANG JUGA! AKU TAHU SEGALANYA!

SEGALANYA! Itu berarti mereka tahu tentang Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka tahu kalau Sungmin ternyata seorang pembunuh.

Sungmin maju mendekati dinding. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh cairan merah mengilat tersebut. Kemudian menggosok-gosoknya dengan dua jarinya.

Bukan darah, pikirnya. Cat. Dan belum cukup kering. Sungmin bergegas memeriksa setiap lantai rumah. Kosong. Ia sudah menduganya. Tidak masuk akal kalau siapa pun yang telah meninggalkan pesan tersebut tetap berkeliaran di aini, menunggu dirinya menemukannya.

Ia bergegas ke dapur dan mengisi sebuah ember dengan air sabun yang hangat. Ia menyambar spons sebanyak-banyaknya dan bergegas kembali ke ruang belajar.

Sungmin meletakkan ember di depan dinding yang ternoda cat tersebut. Ia mencelupkan sebuah spons ke air hangat dan berusaha menghapus huruf-huruf merah tersebut sekuat tenaga. Hingga bahunya terasa sakit. Hingga kedua lengannya gemetar.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menang, pikirnya. Tidak semudah ini untuk mengalahkan diriku.

Sungmin memeras sponsnya dan mengisi embernya kembali. Ia meletakkan makanan di mangkuk Miss Quiz dan menuangkan air segar untuk kucing tersebut. Lalu ia menyambar ember dan kembali ke ruang belajar.

Ia menggosok dinding hingga tidak ada cat merah yang tersisa. Lalu ia mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai dam menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja.

Sungmin meregangkan lengan di atas kepala hingga merasakan otot-ototnya menegang. Lalu ia membungkuk dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dilantai. Otot-ototnya terasa tegang. Ia menghela napas dan mencoba untuk lebih santai. Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak memikirkan adanya orang yang telah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumput dan menggeledah barang-barangnya.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya sambil mendesah. Sekarang aku harus mulai membereskan barang-barangku. Pada saat ia selesai menata ruangan jam telah menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk tidur dua jam sebelum berangkat ke kampus, pikirnya.

Sungmin berharap bisa bolos hari ini. Tapi membolos merupakan tindakan yang berbahaya, ia tidak ingin dosennya atau kepala kampus punya alasan untuk bertanya-tanya tentang orang tuanya. Itu bisa berbahaya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun sore harinya.

"Hah?" Tanya Sungmin menguap.

"Apa...kau... Baik... Baik..,saja?" Ulang Kyuhyun. Laki-laki tersebut duduk di hadapannya, sambil mengunyah sebuah Bellybuster-produk Burger Basket yang paling laris.

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan istirahat makan malam setengah jam mereka di belakang restoran. Di situ ada sebuah meja piknik kecil yang di sediakan untuk karyawan dekat bak penampungan sampah besar.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Kau belum menyentuh makananmu."

Sungmin mengerang dan mengesampingkan makanannya. "Kalau aku makan goreng-gorengan lagi, aku pasti jatuh sakit."

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Nick. "Kau kelihatan lelah."

Sungmin berharap malam ini giliran bekerja Victoria. Ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam," jawabnya.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin menyipit. "Kau tahu apa tentang mimpi buruk?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Laki-laki tersebut. "Tapi itu salah satu alasan orang-orang tidak bisa tidur. Alasan lainnya stress."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu," gumam Sungmin. "Lupakan saja."

"Kau benar." Kata Kyuhyun, menyetujui dengan nada pahit. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak satu pun."

Sungmin melotot kepadanya. Kyuhyun tak memerdulikannya. Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin, meremasnya erat-erat. "Katakan ada apa?" tuntut laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku seorang pelarian," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Yeah, tapi masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu."

"Aku jadi tambah bingung."

"Orang tuaku sudah menigggal. Ayahku meninggal sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Sungmin berjuang keras agar suaranya tetap normal.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ia meninggal seaktu melahirkan aku." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak suka tinggal dengan bibi Jung." Lanjut Sungmin. "Kurasa ia bermaksud baik. Dab aku menyayanginya. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki. Ia adik ayahku. Tapi kami selalu bertengkar."

"Jadi," jawab Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. "itu sebabnya kau pergi." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa mengerti, Sungmin. Tapi sudahlah-"

"bukan itu saja, Kyu," selanya. "Bukan itu saja."

"masih ada lagi?"

"Masih… masih ada lagi."

"Ada lagi?"

"Lebih banyak lagi." Sungmin duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Ia salah tingkah membalas tatpan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkannya.

" Aku terlibat sesuatu di tempat asalku." Kata Sungmin. "Seuatu yang di lakukan oleh lembaga pendidikan setempat tnpa sepengetahuan penduduk sekitarnya."

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Sesuatu macam apa?"

"Ehm, percobaan di departemen psikologi. Aku yang dijadikan objek percobaan."

"Melakukan percobaan dengan objek dirimu," ulang Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ini betul-betul gila. Sulit dipercaya kalau aku duduk di sini dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu. Kau tidak akan mempercayainya!"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "Ayolah, Sungmin. Kau membuatku penasaran! Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. "mereka mengadakan percobaan dengan otak manusia Kyu. Tapi bukan percobaan seperti yang ada dalam buku-buku pelajaran."

"Aku tidak mengerti," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyadari kalau tidak bisa menceritakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin bercerita, tapi tida bisa. Kyuhyun bisa menganggapnya gila. "Para Dokter di sana mengira mereka bisa menemukan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan otak," kata Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak begitu memahami apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi entah untuk alasan apa aku menjadi salah satu objek percobaan mereka."

Jangan bertanya, pinta Sungmin tanpa bersuara.

"Itu tidak masuk akal," seru Kyuhyun marah. "Mereka memerlukan semacam surat izin untuk berbuat begitu?"

"Memang—dari bibi Jung. Bibi mengatakan percobaan itu berguna untukku." Sungmin mendesah. Sekarang, setelah kebohongannya tertata rapi dan berjalan lancar, ia merasa lega.

"Pokoknya, aku harus meninggalkan tempat itu. Para Dokter menginginkanku di laboratorium terus menerus. Aku kehilangan seluruh teman-temanku. Kau rindu pada Ayahku. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus lari."

"Dan sekarang?"

"Ini," jawab Sungmin, member isyarat ke sekelilingnya. "Seogu. Identitas baru. Kehidupan baru," Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun lebih dekat. "Teman baru."

"Sepenuhnya," kata Kyuhyun menyetujui, sambil tersenyum. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk menciummu."

Perasaan hangat menyapu Sungmin. Akhirnya ia bisa berhubungan dekat dengan seseorang. Sekalipun ia masih belum bisa menceritakan segalanya pada laki-laki tersebut.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Tatapannya terarah ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, siap menerima ciuman Kyuhyun.

Blang! Pintu belakang restoran terayun membuka. Sungmin tersentak menjauhi Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

Kepala Heechul terjulur keluar. "Kembali bekerja pemalas!"

Syukur Tuhan bukan Vic, pikir Sungmin. Ia membuang sampah sisa makanannya ke bak sampah besar dan bergegas masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pada pukul sepuluh, Heechul mengunci pintu depan. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu belakang.

"Biar kubuka," teriak Sungmin. Ia meletakkan tumpukan baki kotor di dekat bak cuci besar dan membuka pintu. Victoria berdiri di sana, berpakaian hitam-hitam dari sepatu boot, celana panjang, hingga sweter panjangnya. Bola matanya tampak lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Hanya kau dan Kyuhyun saja yang bekerja mala mini, hah?" Tanya Victoria.

"Eh, tidak juga. Ada Heechul-ssi." Jangan sampai wajahku memerah, pikir Sungmin. Ia melangkah mundur dan Victoria berjalan masuk.

"Hei, Kyu! Sopirmu datang," panggil Victoria . ia meringis kepada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang belakang. Victoria menyambar lengannya dan menyeretnya ke pintu. "Ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tidak suka berada di sini kalau tidak sedang bekerja."

"Sampai ketemu besok," teriak Kyuhyun tanpa berpaling. Ia melihat sungmin menatapnya dan membalasnya cukup lama. Lalu ia menghilang.

Sungmin menunggu selama beberapa menit sebelum mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan mengambil kartu absennya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun dan Victoria pergi bersama-sama.

"Kau butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Heechul, sewaktu Sungmin melangkah ke pintu keluar di belakang.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku berjalan kaki saja. Olahraga." Hecchul mengangguk dan melambai sebagai ucapan selamat berpisah.

Sungmin membuka pintu belakang dan menghirup udara malam yang dingin menusuk. Ia mendengar suara-suara. Suara orang yang tengah marah.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

Mungkin aku bisa pergi tanpa ketahuan mereka, pikir Sungmin. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka sewaktu sedang bertengkar. Ia menyelinap melewati tong sampah, berjalan merapat ke dinding. Lalu ia mendengar sesuatu yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Kyu," kata Victoria memperingatkan. "Aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Sungmin. Aku tauh segalanya!"

Continue…

Yeay update lagi. Aku ngetik ini di kebut karena seneng udah selesai UTS! /joget-joget/

Sekali lagi makasih yang udah nyempetin baca dan juga nyempetin review /Bow/

Oiya, berhubung FF ini tidak ada adegan NC tapi aku beri rated M karena menurutku ada beberapa penggambaran yang sedikit mengerikan. Apa menurut kalian FF ini tetap rated M atau turun jadi Rated T aja? Hahaha #authorlabil

Udah deh gitu aja~

Tetap dukung Kyumin!~~

Regards,

HarinJoy


	5. Chapter 5

**PERHATIAN!**

 **FF INI REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA RL STINE BERJUDUL RUNAWAY**

 **.**

.

.

Victoria. Victoria tahu.

Udara dingin menusuk tubuh Sungmin. Apakah Victoria ingin menyakitiku? Apa ia yang telah mencuri SIM-ku dan membuat pesan mengerikan di dinding rumah ?

Sungmin bergegas mengitari sudut Burger Basket. Ia tidak ingin Victoria melihatnya dan menyadari kalau ia telah mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jauhi saja ia, oke?" ia mendengar Victoria berteriak, suaranya melengking dan gemetar.

Sungmin mulai berlari-lari kecil. Ia merasakan kekuatannya mulai membesar dalam dirinya. TIdak! Perintahnya sendiri. Jangan biarkan kekuatanmu keluar.

Sungmin memusatkan pikirannya untuk mendengar suara detakan sepatu sneakers-nya beradu dengan aspal. Tenang. Tenang. Tenang. Ia mengulangi kata tersebut seiring dengan langkahnya.

Ia merasakan kekuatannya menyusut. Mungkin aku akhirnya berhasil menguasainya, pikir Sungmin.

Ia mengurangi kecepatannya, kembali berjalan biasa, dengan pikiran berputarkembali ke Victoria. Sekalipun seandainya Victoria yang mengambil SIM-ku, ia Cuma tahu nama dan alamat asliku. Itu tidak berarti banyak baginya.

Tapi alamat dalam SIM, alamat Busa, pikirnya. Mungkin Victoria ingin mendapat informasi tentang sesuatu yang buruk di masa laluku—agar Kyuhyun tidak terlalu berminat. Mungkinkah Victoria menyusuri jejakku kembali ke Busan? Bisakah ia mengetahui tentang rumah pantai itu? Tentang bagaimana kau membunuh Siwon dan Kibum?

Sungmin meragukannya. Boleh dikatakan tidak ada seorang pun di Busan yang mengetahui tentang kekuatannya. Polisi mengetahuinya-karena mereka telah berbicara dengan Dr. Song dan yang lainnya. Tapi mereka tidak akan berkeliaran memberitahu orang-orang kalau ia merobohkan sebuah bangunan dengan pikirannya. Itu rahasia besar.

Sungmin teringat bagaimana dingin dan marahnya nada suara Victoria sewaktu memerintah Kyuhyun agar menjauhi dirinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sampai aku tahu kalau Victoria telah mengetahui yang sebenarnya, pikir Sungmin. Aku harus tahu secepatnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin mampir ke loker Kyuhyun. "Dimana Vic?" tanyanya, berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Entah," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya."

"Eh, Kyu?"

Bagaimana cara menanyakannya? Pikir Sungmin. Masalah Kyuhyun dan Victoria sama sekali bukan urusannya. Tapi namaku terlibat dalam pertengkaran mereka, katanya dalam hati.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menutup pintu lokernya.

"Semalam kudengar kau dan Vic bertengkar di luar Burger Basket."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan mengerang.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sungmin pada laki-laki tersebut. "Aku bukannya mau menguping,tapi kalian berdua berbicara terlalu keras."

"Yeah, aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Vic terlalu pencemburu."

"Sunggguh?" Sungmin berharap bisa bersikap lebih jujur pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tidak berani mengambil resiko.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak banyak," jawab Sungmin. "Aku langsung pergi. Tapi sempat kudengar Vic mengatakan 'aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Sungmin.'"

"Yeah." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Vic tampaknya menganggap kita berdua sudah terlalu dekat."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Apa kita memang terlalu dekat?"

"kurasa tidak," keluh Kyuhyun, "Vic kalau marah suka mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sebenarnya. Ia menyukaimu, Sungmin. Sungguh. Tapi terkadang ia cemburu."

"Jadi, apa yang diketahuinya tentang aku?" Tanya Sungmin, berhato-hati agar nada suaranya tidak berubah.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tapi dalam pikirannya, ia tahu semua tentang 'hubungan' kita. Sudah kukatakan kalau kita cuman berteman…"

Teman yang ingin selalu saling mencium, tambah Sungmin dengan diam-diam. Tapi ia merasa lega. Victoria tidak rahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya, sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa tidak enak enak sendiri karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Victoria. Tapi kedengarannya seakan-akan Victoria mengetahui rahasia Sungmin yang paling buruk.

"Sungmin?"

"Yeah?"

"Mengenai masalahku dengan Vic. Semalam sudah kubereskan. Ia tidak marah. Tapi apa aku bisa minta tolong?"

"Tentu saja."

"Maafkan kalau kejadian semalam membuatmu jengkel. Tapi tolong jangan salahkan Vic atas apa pun yang sudah kaudengar." Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

"Aku bukannya jengkel," Sungmin bergegas berkata.

"Bagus.. Vic baru saja melewati masa-masa yagn sulit. Cobalah untuk bersikap lebih ramah padanya, oke? Demi aku?"

"Apa aku boleh menanyakan masa sulit macam apa yang dialaminya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

"Hei, ayolah, Kyu," desak Sungmin."Aku sangat mempercayaimu semalam. Apa menurutmu kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu." Kata Kyuhyun. "Dan kau mempercayaiku, bukan?"

"Baru saja kukatakan."

"Well, begitu pula dengan Vic," balas Kyuhyun. "Kalau ia ingin kau mengetahuinya, ia sendiri yang akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Kau benar," kata Sungmin.

"Tidak apa. Kau teman yang baik," kata laki-laki tersebut.

Sungmin berhasil melontarkan senyum yang kaku. Ia berharap keadaannya berbeda. Ia berharap dirinya dan Kyuhyun bisa menjadi lebih dari sekadar teman. Tapi Kyuhyun memiliki pacar. Pacar yang sangat pencemburu. dan Sungmin punya terlalu banyak rahasia.

.

.

.

Sampai juga hari jumat, pikir Sungmin beberapa hari kemudian. Dan malam ini ia libur. Ia bisa memanfaatkannya. Minggu ini benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Ia membuka pintu loker dan mengambil buku-buku yang diperlukannya sebelum makan siang. Setelah kampus selesai ia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk langsung pulang dan bersantai. Mungkin bahkan tidur sejenak. Ia masih kurang tidur karena membereskan rumah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sungmin?"

Ia menutup loker dan berbalik. Victoria berdiri memandanginya. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sungmin merasa aneh berbicara kepada Victoria sekarang setelah ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Victoria tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Baik." Jawab Victoria. "Sudah seminggu ini aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi tidak ada kesempatan. Kau punya waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sungmin. "Tapi tidak bisa lebih. Pelajaran pertamaku di sisi seberang kampus."

"Aku ingin tahu apa rencanamu untuk malam ini." Victoria mencabut ikat kepala merah dari rambutnya, merapikan ekor kudanya , dan mengikatnya kembali.

"Eh, tidak banyak." Kuharap ia bukannya mau mengajak tukar giliran kerja, pikir Sungmin. Aku kelelahan setengah mati.

"Mau menginap di rumahku? Kita bisa menyewa film atau apalah."

Sungmin ingin menolak. Menghabiskan malam hari bersama Victoria kedengarannya tidak begitu santai- sekalipun Victoria tampak benar-benar bersahabat. Tapi ia teringat akan permintaan Kyuhyun untuk bersikap ramah terhadap Victoria.

"Kedengarannya bagus," jawab SUngmin."kita tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap-kecuali waktu memanggang burger."

Victoria menyeringai. "Pasti menyenangkan," katanya meyakinkan Sungmin. "Datanglah sesudah makan malam." Ia melambai dan berjalan pergi.

Mungkin akan menyenangkan, pikir Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Aku sidah lama tidak berkumpul lagi dengan teman perempuan.

Tidak sejak Jessica.

Sungmin menelan gumpalan yang terasa mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Ia merindukan Jessica. Merindukan menginap bersamanya, bercakap-cakap sampai hampir separo malam, menyantap jajanan.

Tapi sekarang aku punya Victoria, katanya sendiri. Sekarang aku punya teman-teman baru.

.

.

.

Sungmin tiba di rumah Vic sekitar pukl delapan lebih seperempat. Rumah Victoria luar biasa besar. Bahkan lebih besar dibandingkan rumah .

Ia menyukai warna hijau gelap kusen-kusen jendelanya. Dan balkon-balkonnya yang menghadap ke lanskap sesemakan hijau dan pepohonan ek tinggi yang terawat rapi.

Gerbang rumah yang tinggi terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan suara derit waktu Sungmin mendorongnya. Tiang pagar masing-masingnya berujung lancip, tebalnya setidaknya satu inci.

Wow, pikir Sungmin, tidak ada yang bisa melewati pagar ini dengan mudah.

Ia bergegas menyusuri jalur masuk dan menekan bel.

"Rumah yang bagus," katanya sewaktu Victoria membuka pintu.

"Terimakasih," jawab Victoria. "Orangtuaku cinta sekali pada rumah ini. Mereka merawatnya dengan baik."

Victoria memimpin masuk ke dalam dan Sungmin menemui orang tuanya hanya lima belas detik. Mereka hendak keluar, dan baru pulang larut malam nanti. Bagus, pikir Sungmin. Sekarang ia tidak perlu mencari-cari jawaban kalau ditanya tentang orangtua maupun tempat tinggalnya sebelum ini.

"Ayo ke kamarku," kata Victoria setelah orangtuanya pergi. Ia manaiki tangga yang panjang, diikuti Sungmin tepat di belakangnya. Victoria membuka pintu pertama di sebelah kiri.

Wow, pikir Sungmin. Kamar Victoria benar-benar memesona! Sebuah tempat tidur king-size merapat pada slah satu dinding; sebuah meja dan lemari pakaian yang semodel berada di seberangnya. Sebuah pintu ganda membuka ke salah satu balkon yang tadi dilihat Sungmin.

"Vic ini benar-benar kamar paling hebat yang pernah kulihat."

"Terima kasih." Victoria memasang CD dan mengeraskan volumenya.

"Kau punya saudara?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Victoria. "Cuma aku. Dan aku lebih suka begitu. Bagaiman denganmu?"

"Sama." Sungmin mengambil sbuah VCD dari ranselnya dan melontarkannya kepada Victoria. Sebuah VCD the birds yang ditemukannya di rumah Dr. Park. "Karya Hitchcock," katanya pada Victoria. "Kau sudah pernah melihatnya?"

"Bagus, tidak?"

"Sangat," kata Sungmin berjanji. "Kau akan ketakutan setengah mati."

"Hebat. Aku sudah siap. Aku sudah membuat popcorn dan yang lainnya. Bahkan sudah kusiapkan kue lapis cokelat." Vcitoria memasukkan VCD dan mematikan musiknya.

Ini jauh lebih baik daripada berdiam di rumah dengan hanya ditemani Miss Quiz, pikir Sungmin.

"Kalau aku makan popcorn lagi, aku pasti meledak," erang Sungmin sewaktu film berakhir.

"Sulit dipercaya kau bisa menghabiskan dua mangkuk besar," jawab Victoria.

"Memang aneh. Kalau sedang menyaksikan film, selera makanku luar biasa. Tidak bisa kutahan."

"Kau mau soda lagi?" Tanya Victoria. "Aku mau tambah."

"Boleh."

"Biar kuambilkan keju dan salsa juga," kata Victoria. "Mom berpesan padaku agar kau harus betul-betul makan."

"Aku akan meledak!"

"Aku segera kembali."

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan mengamati buku-buku di rak Victoria. Ada sejumlah buku terlaris, beberapa buku klasik, beberapa lagi buku anak-anak kuno. Lalu ia melihat buku tahunan Seogu College milik Vic.

Ia mengambil buku tahunan sewaktu Victoria masih tingkat satu dan berbaring di ranjang. Sekarang aku bisa melihat bagaimana bodohnya tampang orang-orang pada waktu itu, pikirnya.

Ia membalik-balik halamannya, mengamati foto-foto yang ada. Ia menemukan foto Kyuhyun, dan tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa geli. Wajah baby-face Kyuhyun begitu bulat. Dan jelas potangan rambutnya sangat payah.

Sebaiknya aku cepat melihat foto yang lain sebelum Victoria masuk dan menemukanku memandangi foto pacarnya, pikir Sungmin. Terutama sekarang setelah hubungan kami sudah baik lagi.

Sungmin mebalik halamannya. Rasanya lebih tebal dibandingkan halama-halaman lain. Ia menyadari halaman tersebut dua lembar yang disatukan. Dengan hati-hati ia mengupasnya.

Foto Victoria menatap dirinya dari halaman dalam. Tapi dengan siapa Victoria berpose? Sungmin penasaran. Bagian lain foto telah dilabur spidol cokelat. Ia hanya bisa membaca separo keterangan foto:

PASANGAN PALING….

Sesaat Sungmin mendengar sesuatu. Apa Vic sedang menaiki tangga? Tidak.

Aku benar-benar keterlaluan, pikirnya. Tapi aku tidak merugikan siapa pun.

Sungmin membasahi jari telunjuknya dan dengan hati-hati menghapus tintanya. Rasanya aneh.

Ia menggosok lebih keras. Tintanya mulai terkelupas pada ujung jarinya, tapi ia masih belum bisa melihat foto di bawahnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat denan siapa Victoria berpose dalam foto tersebut.

Sungmin kembali melirik ke pintu. Seharusnya aku segera mengembalikan buku ini, pikirnya. Victoria jelas tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat foto ini. Tapi ia merasa penasaran. Ia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Sungmin meludah ke halaman tersebut dan meratakan air liurnya.

Lalu ia mencium bau tersebut.

Bau logam, seperti segenggam koin.

Sungmin mengenal bau tersebut. Ia mencium bau yang sama pada saat menemukan mayat Siwon dan Kibum.

Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan mata. Jarinya terbungkus cairan merah mengilat. Buka cokelat-–tapi merah.

Napas Sungmin tertahan di dadanya.

Ini bukan tinta, pikirnya. Ini… ini….

Darah.

Sungmin mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari tangga.

Victoria!

Ia menutup buku tahunan tersebut dan menjejalkannya kembali ke rak buku tempat ia tadi menemukannya.

o-oh! Victoria akan melihat darah di jemariku. Sungmin melesat ke pintu kamar tidur. Ia harus ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sungmin membuka pintu.

Victoria berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa sepiring besar nacho dan dua kaelng diet coke. "Terimakasih," kata Victoria. "Rasanya aku terlalu banyak membawa barang."

Sungmin memaksa tersenyum. Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang bernoda darah di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi," katanya.

Vcitoria meletakkan nacho-nya dan memuka sekaleng coke. "Kamar mandi ada di sebelah."

"Aku akan segera kembali," jawab Sungmin. Ia bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu. Fiuu! Ia mendesah keras. Apa tindakan Victoria kalau ia mellihatku tengah menatap foto itu? Sungmin penasaran.

Ia membuka keran air panas dan membiarkannya mengalir sejenak. Lalu ia menuangkan sedikit sabun cair ke jemarinya dan menggosok-gosoknya hingga jemarinya terasa bengkak.

Dari mana Victoria mendapat darah begitu banyak untuk menutup separo potret? Apa ia mengiris jarinya dan membiarkan darahnya menetes atau yang lainnya? Sungmin menggigil.

Yang jelas, putusnya hubungan mereka sangat buruk, pikirnya. Ia mematikan keran air panas dan membuka air dingin. Ia menyiramkan air dingin ke wajahnya beberapa kali, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk tamu berwarna peach.

Ia menatap sekeliling kamar mandi. Tidak ada darah yang tersisa di wastafel. Juga di handuk. Bagus.

Ia kembali ke kamar Victoria. "ayo cepat," desak Victoria. "Makananmu hampir dingin."

Sungmin meraih keju dan salsa yang tertimbun keripik. Perutnya terasa bergolak. Ia terus teringat akan bau darah yang tajam seperti bau logam.

Paling tidak kau harus makan sedikit, kata Sungmin pada diri sendiri. Victoria pasti merasa aneh kalau kau tidak makan. Ia melontarkan sebuah keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Saus hangat mengalir di dagunya. Yeek!

"Jadi," Tanya Sungmin dengan nada biasa. "Sudah berapa lama kau dan Kyuhyun berpacaran?"

"Sejak awal kuliah," jawab Victoria.

"Wow, sudah lama sekali," kata Sungmin mengomentari.

Vic bohong! Pikirnya. Aku tahu kalua mereka berpacaran belum selama itu. Potongan keterangan foto dalam buku tahunan yang sempat dibacanya berbunyi "pasangan paling…." Jadi kecuali Victoria dan Kyuhyun bertengkar hebat—dan lalu berbaikan—wajah Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengisi separo lain foto tersebut.

"Yeah, aku tahu. Kami bertengkar dan seterusnya, tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya."

"Hebat sekali," kata Sungmin dengan iri yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. "Kuharap aku akan bertemu dengan laki-laki sebaik Kyuhyun."

"Ada laki-laki lain di Seogu College ," kata Victoria mengomentari. "Kau Cuma harus lebih sering keluar, itu saja."

"Sudah pasti," kata Sungmin menyetujui. "Yang jelas aku tidak akan menemui mereka di jendela pesanan Burger Basket."

"Oh, entahlah. Laki-laki yang mengedarai four-by-four besar dua malam yang lalu tampaknya boleh juga!" kata Victoria dengan sinis.

"Aku hampir, hampir saja mengajaknya pergi, berani sumpah!" kata Sungmin, sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Ia menggemaskan!" kata Victoria bersikeras. "Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran bagaimana rasanya dengan laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Gemuk, gelap, dan berkeringat? Lupakan saja," jawab Sungmin. "Kau punya lagu apa?"

Victoria member isyarat ke rak CD-nya. "Pilih saja."

Sungmin merangkak ke sana dan mengamati judul-judulnya. Ia tidak bisa erhenti memikirkan tentang foto dalam buku tahunan tersebut. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga Victoria menutupi wajah laki-laki dalam foto tersebut dengan darah?

Pasti buruk. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan masa-masa sulit yang dilalui Victoria. Apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Sungmin penasaran. Apa rahasia besar Victoria.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri rak-rak berisi deretan buku di perpustakaan kampus hari senin pagi. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan, pikirnya. Seharusnya aku mencari buku-buku yang kuperlukan untuk makalah.

Tapi benaknya dibebani hal lain. Ia ingin menemukan buku tahunan kampus yang lama. Ia ingin melihat foto yang ditemukan dalam buku tahunan Victoria minggu yang lalu. Sekadar ingin tahu apakah ia bisa memperkirakan mengapa Victoria memoles bagian wajah laki-laki tersebut dengan darah.

Itu dia. Sungmin mencabut buku tahunan dari tahun pertama Victoria. Ia membalik-balik halamannya hingga menemukan halaman yang dicarinya. Kali ini tidak ada darah di sana. Tidak ada halaman yang direkatkan menjadi satu. Hanya bau apak kertas yang telah menua.

Dan foto Victoria bergandengan tangan dengan seorang cowok ganteng berambut pirang . Sungmin membaca keterangan foto yang lengkap.

VICTORIA SONG DAN NICKHUN HORVEJKUL, PSANGAN PALING MUNGKIN UNTUK ABADI.

Nickhun Horvejkul? Pikirnya. Aku benar. Victoria dan Kyuhyun tidak berpacaran sejak tahun pertama!

Nickhun Horvejkul. Ia tidak mengenali wajah laki-laki tersebut… tapi namanya terasa akrab.

Laki-laki itu tidak sekelas dengannya dalam pelajaran apapun. Di mana ia mendengar namanya?

Sungmin menggigil tanpa tertahan.

Sekarang ia teringat. Ia teringat dengan tepat di mana ia mendengar nama tersebut. Sungmin menutup buku tahunan tersebut. Lalu lari keluar perpustakaaan tanpa menandatangani buku kehadiran. Ia tidak berhenti berlari hingga tiba di lantai dua. Sebuah bangku kayu kecil berada di tengah-tengah lorong. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya, jantungnya berdebur keras dalam dadanya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke pelat kuningan di bangku tersebut.

Di sana tertulis: mengenang Nichkhun Horvejkul.

Jantungnya berdebur lebih kencang. Rasanya seperti akan meledak.

Nickhun Horvejkul sudah mati, pikirnya.

Pacar Victoria yang dulu sudah mati!

Continue….

 **Thank to review**

 **Ikakyuminss | Cho kyumin137 | Orange girls | SuniaSunKyu137| abilhikmah|Lee Minry|Leleekyumin|pumpkinevil137|**


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi, Victoria bilang kalian berdua bersenang-senang bersama hari jumat?" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan menyebrangi lapangan parkir sekolah. Mereka harus berada di Burger Basket lima belas menit lagi. Giliran kerja Victoria baru dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

"Yeah," gumam Sungmin sambil masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun. Ia berpaling, memeriksa keadaan di belakang, sewaktu Kyuhyun masuk dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ia kembali melirik ke belakang sewaktu Kyuhyun melajukan mobil ke jalan.

Ia terus berharap akan melihat seseorang mengikutinya. Paling tidak, setelah itu ia tahu harus takut terhadap siapa.

Kyuhyun memandang ke kaca spion dalam. "Apa yanga kaulihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku selalu merasa ada yang sedang mengawasiku," kata Sungmin mengakui.

Kyuhyun menyentakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

Sebaiknya kuberi jawaban yang panjang atau yang pendek? Sungmin penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai dengan yang pendek.

"Well, sejak melarikan diri, aku jadi seperti penipu." Kedengarannya buruk sekali, pikir Sungmin. Ia berharap Kyuhyun bisa memahami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Well… kau tahu rumah di Fear Street yang kutinggali?"

"Yeah?"

"Bisa dibilang aku mencurinya."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana caranya kau mencuri sebuah rumah?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening ke arahnya.

"Rumah itu milik Dr. Park. Ia pengajar di kampusku. Pada hari aku tiba di sini tidak sengaja aku mendengar laki-laki yang mengatakan kalau harus menjaga rumah itu dan merawat kucing Dr. Park sementara dokternya cuti."

"Biar kutebak," kata Kyuhyun. "Kau rayu laki-laki itu agar memberikan pekerjaan itu padamu."

Kyuhyun tidak terdengar jengkel atau apa. Bagus. "Aku sangat pandai merayu," kata Sungmin memberitahu laki-laki tersebut. Ia tersenyum. "Dan kukatakan kalau ayahku mengenal Dr. Park."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bisa kutebak sisanya," katanya. "Kau bukan saja merawat kucingnya, tapi juga lemari es, TV, dan sofanya sekaligus."

"Tepat sekali."

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kau Cuma melakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan. Kau tidak menyakiti siapa pun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau Dr. Park pulang nanti, tapi sebelum itu, kenapa tidak?"

"Terima kasih. Tapi bukan itu alasanku untuk takut kalau-kalau ada yang mengikutiku." Kata Sungmin mengakui.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. "Apa?"

"Kupikir ada orang dari tempat asalku yang mengikutiku kemari."

"Sungguh?"

"Entah, atau ada orang di Seogu yang mengetahui masa laluku. Entah yang satu atau lainnya, dan aku mati-matian berusaha mencari tahu yang mana."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia membelokkan mobil memasuki halaman parker Burger Basket dan memarkirnya. "Apa ada yang terjadi?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya, pikirnya. Lakukanlah.

Ia menceritakan surat yang dibakar di lokernya dan tulisan dengan cat merah di dinding rumah Dr. Park pada malam yang sama kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kalau menurutmu aku mengobral cerita pada siapa pun tentang apa yang sudah kau ceritaka padaku, kau salah besar,"kata laki-laki tersebut dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu, Kyu," jawab Sungmin. "Tapi ada yang tahu. Dan aku takut."

Kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan meremasnya. Sungmin bergeser dari kursinya. Ia memeluk Kyuhun dan membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja laki-laki tersebut.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Kemeja flanelnya terasa hangat pada pipi Sungmin. Aku bisa tetap begini selamanya, pikir Sungmin. Sudah terlalu lama tidak ada yang memeluknya. Terlalu lama tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut," bisik laki-laki tersebut. Sungmin bisa merasakan embusan napas Kyuhyun pada rambutnya. "Aku akan menemanimu apa pun yang terjadi."

Sungmin menengadah dan menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. "Janji?"

"Tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi," ulang laki-laki tersebut.

Lalu mereka berciuman.

Rasanya begitu tepat. Mereka saling memagut satu sama lain. Sungmin memejamkan matanya semakin erat ketika Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya. Namun Sungmin harus menelan kekecewaan ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyentakkan kepalanya menjauh.

"Tidak, " gumam Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa berbuat begini."

Sungmin menjauhi laki-laki tersebut. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan menatap ke lapangan parker. Udara terasa dingin di wajahnya. Lalu ia kembali memandang Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintai Victoria," kata Kyuhyun. Ia menatap ke kemudi.

"Aku tidak percaya." Sungmin sulit mempercayai kalau dirinya telah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun mencintai Victoria. "Kurasa kau Cuma takut untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian."

"Ia memerlukanku," gumam Kyuhyun. "Ia tidak akan mampu mengatasinya."

"Ia lebih kuat daripada perkiraanmu," kata Sungmin bersikeras. "Kau tidak seharusnya berpacaran dengannya karena takut."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu," balas Kyuhyun, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah kasar dan dingin. "Jadi lupakan saja, oke?"

"Oke. Setelah kutanyakan satu hal lagi." Kuharap ia tidak membenciku karena hal ini, pikir Sungmin. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nickhun Horvejkul?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ada apa dengannya?" bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kauceritakan?"

"Kau benar-benar ini tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menantang. "Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

"Ya!"

"Vic membunuhnya."

"Apa?" Sungmin tersentak.

"Itu kecelakaan!" kata Kyuhyun. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Itu cuma kecelakaan!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sungmin. "Entah Vic membunuhnya atau tidak, pilih salah satu."

"Ia tidak bermaksud begitu," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu ia tidak bermaksud membunuh Nichkhun."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

"Yang benar saja, Kyu," kata Sungmin dengan marah. "Mula-mula kaukatakan Vic membunuhnya. Sekarang kau mengatakan itu cuma kecelakaan. Kau harus menjelaskannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Nickhun tewas dua tahun yang lalu. Vic tidak kuliah untuk waktu yang lama. Ia harus dirawat psikolog dan menjalani kuliahnya dengan tutor. Orangtuanya kaya, kau tahu? Pokoknya, kami mulai pacaran sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

"Tapia pa yang sebenarnya menimpa Nickhun?" desak Sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi kuceritakan," sergah Kyuhyun. "Vic dan Nickhun mulai berpacaran sejak sepuluh. Itu lima tahun yang lalu, Sungmin. Hai, kencan pertamaku bahkan baru di tingkat pertama kuliah! Semua orang mengira Vic dan Nickhun benar-benar serius. Tapi lalu Nickhun bosan atau entah kenapa."

"Ia berselingkuh?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti," jawab Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada yang tahu. Ia keluar dengan gadis bernama Tiffany Hwang. Keluarga Hwang sudah lama pindah dari kota ini. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apakah waktu itu Nickhun sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Vic atau belum."

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tidak penting bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya," lanjtu Kyuhyun. "Pokoknya, Vic mengetahui hubungan mereka."

"Dan ia meledak," kata Sungmin.

"Yeah. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Nickhun menemui Vic di rumahnya keesokan malamnya. Kurasa ia merasa tidak enak dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Vic. Ia tampaknya laki-laki yang baik, kau tahu? Bukannya laki-laki yang suka berselingkuh. Pokoknya, mereka bercakap-cakap di balkon rumah Vic. Kau tahu mana yang kumaksud?"

"Yeah, aku sudah melihatnya." Jawab Sungmin.

"Mereka lalu bertengkar karena Tifanny, kurasa. Vic marah besar. Ia memukuli Nickhun. Nickhun mencoba mendorongnya agar menjauh—dan tanpa sengaja membenturkan kepala Vic ke pintu. Vic murka. Ia balas mendorong."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "lalu Nickhun kehilangan keseimbangan," katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ia jatuh," kata Sungmin menyimpulkan. Ia merasa perutnya melilit.

"Yeah…. Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan ia tewas."

Sungmin merasa kebingungan. "Jadi apa yang menyebabkan ia tewas?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau tahu pagar besi yang mengelilingi rumah Vic?"

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan pagarnya… dari besi, dengan ujung-ujungnya yang tajam.

"empat batang di antaranya menembus punggung Nickhun," bisik Kyuhyun. "Satu lagi menembus lengan kirinya." Ia berdeham. "menurut berita di TV, ia tidak langsung tewas."

Sungmin gemetar. Cara yang mengerikan untuk mati. Dan Victoria bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut. Sungmin hampir bisa membayangkan Victoria berdiri di atas tubuh Nickhun yang tertembus pagar. Melihat laki-laki tersebut saat ia sekarat. Saat darah menyembur dari dadanya. Saat mulutnya berusaha meneriakkan permintaan tolong—tapi terhalang oleh darah.

Sungmin melipat tangan di dadanya. Nichkhun Horvejkul mungkin melihat ujung-ujung pagar besi mencuat dari dadanya. Tahu kalau dirinya akan meninggal.

Mengerikan sekali. Mengerikan bagi Victoria. Sungmin tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan beban kesalahan atas kematian orang lain. Tidak ada gunanya meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau itu hanya kecelakaan. Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan kalau kau tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa memutuskan hubungan kami," kata Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Vic mengalami peristiwa itu lagi. Tidak sekarang. Ia belum cukup kuat. Ia bahkan tidak bersekolah selama setahun penuh."

Foto dalam buku tahunan kembali melintas dalam benak Sungmin. Ia teringat bagaimana setiap inci dari foto Nickhun di tutup dengan darah. Di tutup dengan hati-hati. Di tutup dengan rapi. Tidak setetes pun yang mengenai wajah Victoria.

Ia menghapus Nickhun dari hidupnya, pikir Sungmin. Ia sudah membohongiku tentang berapa lama hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Apa Victoria sedingin itu? Sekejam itu? Mungkinkah Vic memang berniat untuk membunuh Nichkhun?

Kalau benar, kalau Vic memang membunuh Nichkhun… apa yang akan dilakukannya terhadapku? Pikir Sungmin. Ia menggosok-gosok lengannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin. Kukira pesan-pesan itu dari seseorang yang mengetahui masa laluku. Seseorang yang ingin membalas perbuatanku terhadap Siwon dan Kibum.

Ia menghela napas, tersendat-sendat. Tapi, aku keliru. Pasti Victoria yang telah mengirim pesan tersebut. Pasti ia yang telah mengaduk-aduk ruang belajar .

Vcitoria tidak peduli dengan masa laluku. Ia Cuma peduli dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pasti berusaha menakut-nakutiku agar menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Tapi aku tidak pergi.

Sungmin menyambar lengan Kyuhyun. "Pasti Vic yang telah mengirimkan surat-surat ancaman itu. Ia mencemburuiku sejak awal. Ingat? Ia menodongkan pisau jagal itu kepadaku dan menyuruhku menjauhi dirimu. Kukira itu Cuma lelucon konyol."

Sungmin berbicara semakin lama semakin cepat, kuku jemarinya menusuk daging lengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi Vic serius. Sekarang ia akan mengejarku. Ia akan membunuhku sama seperti ia membunuh Nickhun!"

"Hentikan! Vic tidak membunuh Nickhun. Sudah kukatakan kalau itu Cuma kecelakaan." Jerit Kyuhyun. "Mula-mula kau pikir ada ilmuwan yang mencoba melacakmu. Sekarang kau mengira Vic hendak membunuhmu. Cobalah untuk melihat kenyataan, oke?"

Sungmin melepas cengkramannya. "Baik," katanya. "Tapi ada yang menaruh surat itu dalam lokerku. Ada yang menuliskan ancaman di dinding. Kalau bukan Vic yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun pesan-pesan itu," gumam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan matanya panas. Ia mengedip-ngedipkannya untuk menghalangi air mata yang telah siap untuk tumpah. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mempercayainya, taka pa. ia sudah biasa sendirian. Ia tidak memerlukan Kyuhyun.

"sudah waktunya untuk bekerja," katanya. "Heechul Hyung akan kemari dalam tiga puluh detik sambil berteriak-teriak kepada kita."

"Kau harus berjanji satu hal lebih dulu."

"Apa?" Sungmin memegang tangkai pintu. Ia ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun—sekarang juga.

"Jangan sampai Vic tahu kalau aku sudah menceritakan semua ini padamu."

"Aku berjanji," jawab Sungmin datar. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengetahui seberapa parah laki-laki itu telah menyakitinya. "Vic tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Tahu apa?" mereka mendengar suara Vic, sarat dengan kemarahan.

"Vic!" kata Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Victoria membungkuk dan menatap mereka melalui jendela di samping Sungmin. "Heechul Oppa memintaku untuk datang lebih awal," jawabnya dingin. "Kurasa aku tiba tepat pada waktunya."

Sungmin berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya, berharap Victoria tidak mendengar terlalu banyak.

Victoria menggeleng. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Vic tidak akan tahu tentang hal apa?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun nampaknya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cepat berpikir, katanya sendiri.

"Kyu meminta nasihatku tentang sesuatu," sembur Sungmin. Kuharap Kyuhyun bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, pikirnya.

"Nasihat?" Victoria mencibir. "Nasihat macam apa yang bisa kau berikan padanya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat yang istimewa," kata Kyuhyun. "Kupikir Sungmin mungkin punya gagasan bagus tentang itu."

"Apa?" sergah Victoria, seakan itu hal terbodoh yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Kita sudah lama tidak berpergian. Kalau tidak bertemu di kampus, kita bertemu di tempat kerja," kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Aku ingin merencanakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Vic tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Apa ia percaya? Sungmin penasaran.

"Sungmin bahkan setuju untuk menggantikan giliranmu agar kita bisa libur pada malam yang sama," tambahh Kyuhyun.

"Kejutan!" jerit Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Victoria. Apa kau yag selama ini mengancamku? Pikirnya. Apa kau orangnya?

"Itu saja?" kata Victoria pada akhirnya. "Itu rahasia besar yang seharusnya tidak boleh kuketahui?"

"Menurutmu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Maaf." Victoria menggigit bibirnya. "Kurasa aku harus berhenti bersikap terlalu curiga."

"Sudah pasti," jawab Sungmin. "Kita teman, bukan?"

Sungmin turun dari mobil. Victoria bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita semua merayakannya dengan masuk ke dalam dan melempari pengunjung dengan lemak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kedengarannya bagus," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria mendului berjalan ke pintu belakang Burger Basket. Saat melangkah masuk, Kyuhyun memandang ke balik bahunya. "Terima kasih," katanya tanpa suara kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kurasa kita semua kembali berteman, pikirnya. Sampai aku tahu yang sebenarnya tentang Victoria.

.

.

"Apa burger ini sama dengan yang di gambar?" tuntut seorang pembeli. "kurasa tidak!"

Sungmin mendesah. Apa mala mini bulan purnama atau apa? Pikirnya. Semua orang yang datang kemari mala mini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Ia memberikan sebuah burger baru kepada orang tersebut. Lalu menuang segelas besar Diet Coke untuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku mau istirahat," gumamnya kepada Victoria sambil menuju ke ruang belakang. "Tolong beritahu Heechul-ssi, Oke?"

"Oh, Sungmin, tunggu!" panggil Victoria tanpa berpaling sambil menuangkan setumpuk kentang goreng kea lat penghangat. "Sebelum beristirahat, bisa kauganti dulu bohlam lampu di gudang? Yang itu sudah terbakar."

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. "Bukan masalah."

"Terimakasih," jawab Victoria.

Sungmin mengalihkan langkahnya menuju ke gudang. Ia mencari-cari bohlam lampu. Lalau mengambil tangga logam dan mengangkatnya ke tengah ruangan.

Ia mendengar suara seperti siraman air sewaktu berjalan. Lalu merasakan sepatunya basah. Ada yang menumpahkan ember untuk mengepel dan—seperti biasa—tidak mengepelnya. "Bagus," gumam Sungmin. "Siapa yang ceroboh kali ini?"

Aku tidak akan mengepelnya, pikirnya. Biar mereka yang membersihkannya sendiri. Ia membuka tangga lipatnya, memastikan kalau posisinya telah mantap, dan naik ke atas, membawa bohlam lampu baru di satu tangan.

Sungmin berdiri pada ujung jemari kakinya di tangga, menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil bohlam lampu lama. Ia hampir-hampir tidak dapat melihatnya dalam kegelapan gudang. Tangannya menyentuh bohlam. Bohlam tersebut terayun-ayun pada kabelnya yang panjang. Sungmin berusaha meraihnya.

Bunga api meletik dari kabel tersebut. Sungmin terlonjak dan menjatuhkan bohlam lampu yang baru. Bohlam tersebut mengenai lantai yang basah dan pecah berantakan. Bau plastic terbakar yang tajam menyengat hidungnya. Ia mendengar dengungan dari atas kepalanya. Dan mendengar derakan lembut.

Sungmin turun selangkah. Pandangannya menangkap sesuatu yang mengilat. Mirip tembaga. Ia menyadari kalau kabelnya telah terkelupas. Itu sebabnya bohlam yang lama padam, ada yang mengiris kabelnya.

Kepanikan menerobos dirinya. "aku harus keluar dari sini," bisiknya. Ia melompat turun dari tangga, sepatunya mencipratkan air ke mana-mana saat mendarat dan menginjak pecahan kaca. Ia melangkah mundur, lutunya terasa lemas. Air di lantai…kabel yang terkelupas…tangga logam.

Aku bisa terpanggang!

Sungmin berbalik dan bergegas menuju ke kotak sekring dekat pintu keluar. Ia harus memutuskan aliran listrik sebelum ada yang terluka. Ia membuka kotak sekring dan mempelajari labelnya. Gerakan di sudut matanya menyebabkan ia tersentak dan berpaling. Dan melihat Heechul melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang.

"Kenapa di sini gelap?" omel Heechul.

Ia meraih rantai untuk menghidupkan lampu.

"Heechul-ssi—jangan!" Jerit Sungmin.


	7. Chapter 7

FANFICTION INI ADALAH REMAKE DARI NOVEL KARYA RL STINE BERJUDUL RUNAWAY.

.

.

.

Heechul tidak berhasil meraih rantai, dan justru memegang kabel yang terkelupas. Cahaya putih yang terang benderang meledak dari dalam ruangan. Udara bagai mendesis-desis. Heechul menjerit kesakitan. Sengatan listrik melontarkannya ke seberang ruangan—dengan kabel listrik masih dalam genggamannya.

Ia menghantam rak logam tempat persediaan makanan. Kabelnya meletikkan bunga api sewaktu menyentuh logam.

Sungmin menatap tubuh Heechul yang terkulai. Pada asap yang mengepul dari rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Ada apa?" ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

Sungmin seketika beraksi. Ia meraih sakelar aliran utama. Bunga api berloncatan dari dalam sekring. Ia menarik tangannya. "Keluarkan semua orang dari sini—sekarang!" teriaknya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kabelnya terbakar. Tempat ini akan terbakar sebentar lagi." Ia lari ke belakang meja. "Pergi!" teriaknya kepada wanita pirang yang berdiri di depan antrean.

Terlambat.

Sungmin membeku. Ia tidak mampu berlari. Tidak mampu bergerak. Bulu-bulu di lengannya berdiri tegak.

Alliran listrik melesat melalui kabel-kabel restoran. Lampu-lampu neon meledak satu per satu. Kepingan-kepingan setajam pisau cukur berhamburan kemana-mana. Api menyembur dari steker-steker. Laci mesin tersentak membuka. Uang-uang kertas dan koin berhamburan keluar.

Victoria berjongkok dilantai, menutupi kepala dengan lengannya. Sungmin hanya bisa terpana. Ia mengikuti kerusakan dari satu lampu ke lampu berikutnya dengan pandangannya, hingga seluruh restoran. Lalu pandangannya terpaku pada deretan microwave—dan pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kyuhyun! Pergi!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berlutut.

Aliran listrik menghantam deretan microwave. Peralatan tersebut meledak. Makanan, plastic terbakar, dan serpihan kaca menghujani Kyuhyun.

Lampu-lampu alat pemanas. Sungmin sadar kalau lampu-lampu tersebut giliran berikutnya. Sebelum ia mampu memberi peringatan, lampu-lampu tersebut meletup.

Bunga-bunga api putih yang sangat panas menghujani alat pemanggang. Minyak pun menyembur menjadi tiang api. Sungmin mendengar seseorang mengerang ngeri. Sepotong langit-langit yang menyala jatuh dan menghalangi pintu masuk.

Adrenalin membanjiri pembuluh darah di tubuh Sungmin. Keluar! Ia memerintah sendiri. Keluar sekarang!

Heechul-ssi! Pikirnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia mungkin cuma sekedar pingsan. Ia bisa mati terbakar.

Ia melesat ke gudang, kakinya sulit menjejak dengan mantap di lantai yang basah. Ia melihat Heechul terlentang di atas lantai, tidak bisa bergerak.

Sungmin berlutut di sampingnya dan menyelipkan lengannya di bawah punggung Heechul. Ia berjuang untuk memberdirikan Heechul.

Walaupun perawakan Heechul terlihat kurus. Heechul seorang pria dewasa. Heechul terlalu berat!

Sungmin menurunkannya kembali ke lantai. Ia menghela napas panjang. Asap tebal terasa membakar tenggorokan. Mengisi paru-parunya. Ia tercekik.

Seseorang menerobos asap mendekatinya. Kyuhyun!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriaknya.

"Bantu aku mengeluarkan Heechul-ssi dari sini." Balas Sungmin. "Tubuhnya terlalu berat."

"Tarik!" kata Kyuhyun. "Pegang kakinya. Tarik ke pintu belakang! Aku mau mencoba mendobrak pintu depan. Orang-orang perlu bantuan untuk keluar."

Sungmin meraih kaki Heechul. Ia menyadari kalau kaki Heechul telanjang. Sengatan listrik telah melontarkannya lepas dari sepatunya!

Sungmin menarik dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Tubuh Heechul mulai bergeser. Hanya beberapa langkah dari pintu, pikirnya. Tarik! Tarik! Tarik! Asap bergumpal-gumpal menyerbu matanya. Setiap tarikan napasnya serasa membawa lebih banyak asap—dan semakin sedikit oksigen.

Warna-warna terang mulai menari-nari dalam pandangan Sungmin. Ia merasa pusing. Tubuhnya serasa bergoyang-goyang.

Tidak bisa, pikirnya. Tidak bisa.

Lalu ia merasakan selot logam mengenai punggungnya. Selot yang melintang di tengah pintu belakang. Kelegaan membanjiri Sungmin. Ia menghantamkan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke pintu. Pintunya melayang membuka. Momentumnya membawa Sungmin keluar. Ia menyeret Heechul keluar bersamanya.

Ia terjantuh ke lantai semen dekat tong sampah. Terengah-terengah, ia berjuang mati-matian untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara.

Kekuatannya pulih seiring tarikan napasnya. Berhasil! Aku masih hidup!

Tapi Kyuhyun masih di dalam.

Sungmin menatap dinding api yang sekarang menghalangi pintu belakang. Menjulang tinggi akibat semburan oksigen melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke sana. Mustahil. Lalu sebuah gagasan melintas dalam benaknya.

"Aku harus pergi, Heechul-ssi" katanya dengan muram, walaupun tahu kalau Heechul tidak akan bisa mendengarnya. "Kuharap kau selamat."

Ia bangkit berdiri dan melesat mengitari burger basket. Asap menghalangi setiap jendela. Api menjebol langit-langit di beberapa tempat. Sungmin tahu matai-hidupnya setiap orang yang berada di dalam restoran tergantung pada tindakannya. Ia tidak boleh gagal.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan lari ke pintu samping yang membuka langsung ke ruang makan. Daging jemarinya seketika terpanggang saat menyentuh tangkai pintu, tapi ia tidak memedulikan sakitnya dan masuk ke dalam.

Api bagai dituangkan dari dapur melintasi langit-langit. Bara api besar mengambang di udara. Ingat rumah pantai tua, katanya sendiri. Kau bisa melakukannya. Kali ini ia menginginkan kekuatannya. Ia menginginkan semuanya.

Sungmin berdiri diam. Panas bagai mengiris kulitnya. Asap membakar matanya, menerobos masuk ke paru-parunya bersama setiap tarikan napas. Ia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan apinya. Sungmin mendorongnya dengan segenap tenaganya, merasakan kekuatannya menggelegak di seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan dalam benaknya, api mulai menyurut mundur. Asapnya berkurang. Udara terasa lebih sejuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar seseorang berkata dari tempat makan. "Apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh gadis itu?"

"Persetan!" teriak yang lain. "Aku mau keluar!"

Sungmin membuka matanya. Ia maju selangkah—memerintahkan kekuatannya untuk mendorong lidah api kebelakang. "Vic! Kyu!" jeritnya. "Kyu! Jawablah!"

Seorang pria jangkung menerobosnya. "Keluar dari sini! Apa kau sudah sinting?"

Sungmin mendorong semakin kuat. Lidah api bergetar dan berusaha melawan. Sungmin tiba di gerai depan. Bagian atas meja yang terbuat dari plastic mulai menggelembung. Asap kuning membumbung dari situ.

Sungmin merasa tercekik. Tidak. Kemarahannya bangkit. Jangan berhenti sekarang!

Ia memejamkan mata dan memaksa lidah apinya menyusut. Melalui asap ia melihat sekelompok orang yang terhuyung-huyung mendekatinya. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan lagi—dan mengarahkannya kepada orang-orang tersebut. Ia mendorong mereka maju. Dan mendorong lidah api ke belakang.

Api balas mendorongnya dengan kuat. Sungmin tahu kalau kekuatannya tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Lari!" teriaknya "Lari! Keluar dari sini! Pergi!"

Kyuhyun dan dua orang remaja lain terhuyung-huyung menerobos asap. "Bagaimana denganmu?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Pergi saja dulu!" perintahnya. Kekuatannya tinggal sedikit.

"Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa dirimu," kata Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong anak-anak yang lain ke pintu.

"Tidak, Kyu," pinta Sungmin. "Kau tidak mengerti! Kau harus keluar lebih dulu!"

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat. Lidah api kembali mendekat. Aku tidak bisa memaksa api itu mundur. Terlalu kuat. Terlalu panas.

Lidah api bergegas maju. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membuang diri ke lantai, menelungkup. Sungmin mengawasi dengan perasaan ngeri saat api melalap pintu tempat orang-orang keluar.

"Jalan keluar terakhir kita—terhalang," kata Kyuhyun.

Kemarahan membanjiri Sungmin. Ia tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi! Aku tidak sudi mati dengan cara begini! Jeritnya dalam hati. Sakit merobek paru-parunya. Kekuatannya kembali muncul dari benaknya.

Ia melihat salah satu kursi makan—dan mengarahkan seluruh sisa kekuatannya ke sana. Kursi tersebut melayang di udara dan menghantam salah satu jendela depan.

"Keluar!" teriaknya.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan terhuyung-huyung ke jendela. Ia menyeret SUngmin bersama dengannya. Tangannya mencengram tangan Sungmin erat-erat.

Sungmin merasakan kekuatannya terkuras habis.

Kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya. Ia merosot ke lantai. Kelelahan. Kehabisan tenaga.

Lidah api menjulang di sekelilingnya.

Sekarang saatnya, pikirnya tanpa daya. Beginilah rasanya mati.

Continue….

Saya tau chapter ini pendek. Hanya kurang lebih 1000 kata. Mian saya cuman bisa mengetik satu bab dari novelnya di chapter ini, karena saya harus mengerjakan tugas yang deadlinenya dua hari lagi T.T tapi walaupun pendek saya berusaha update cepet semoga kalian terhibur~~

Saya seneng ngeliat review kalian yang positif bgt sama cerita ini, buat saya semangat update dan semngat nyelesaiin remake novel ini hehe

Doain saya juga ya tugas saya cepat kelar dan bisa update cepet FF ini

Thanks to

Baby niz 137 | Cho Kyuna | abilhikmah | lee hyu bung | orange girls| Lee Minry | Leleekyumin | ikakyuminss | Cho Kyumin137 |etc….

Regards,

HarinJoy


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING!**

 **FANFICTION INI ADALAH FANFICTION REMAKE DARI SEBUAH NOVEL KARYA R. BERJUDUL RUNAWAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin berjuang untuk membuka matanya—dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan lembut, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Aku masih hidup! Kami berdua masih hidup!

"Hai," katanya dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun membantunya duduk. Sungmin mengedip-ngedipkan mata untuk menjernihkan pandangannya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Para petugas pemadam kebakaran tengah sibuk menyiramkan air ke reruntuhan Burger Basket.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanyanya.

"Lima belas menit," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau sempat sadar beberapa kali."

"Restorannya musnah dalam lima belas menit?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Sebagian besar sudah roboh sewaktu kita berhasil keluar. Tinggal sedikit yang tersisa."

"Wow."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Menurutmu apa yang menyebabkan kebakaran ini? Yang aku tahu tiba-tiba segalanya mulai meledak."

"Korsleting," kata Sungmin, mengingat-ingat. "Oh, tidak! Heechul-ssi!"

"Ia baik-baik saja,"Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tenang. "ia tersengat cukup hebat. Tapi kepalanya benar-bear keras. ia sudah pergi dengan ambulans." Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya. "kau sudah menyelamatkannya, Sungmin. dan tindakanmu sesudah menyelamatkan Heechul Hyung… kau menyelamatkan kami semua."

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap lurus ke mata Kyuhyun. "Tolong jangan tanyakan itu," bisiknya.

Kyuhyun tidak memprotes. Ia hanya membalas tatapan Sungmin, menerima permintaannya. Untuk saat ini. Sungmin tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Apa yang bisa ia ceritakan pada Kyuhyun? aku memadamkan api dengan pikiranku?

"Itu dia!" teriak seseorang dari sebrang lapangan parker yang ramai itu. "Itu orangnya! Ia yang menyelamatkan semua orang."

Belasan wartawan bergegas menuju ke Sungmin, lampu kilat dan kamera terguncang-guncang di depan mereka.

"Oh, Kyu, kau harus membantuku pergi dari sini!" kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak mau menjadi pahlawan yang disiarkan televise?"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh ada yang tahu siapa aku! Polisi akan menemukanku! Aku harus pergi dari sini."

Kyuhyun merogoh ke dalam sakunya dan memberikan kunci mobilnya. "Bawa mobilku. Pergilah. Kembalilah ke tempatmu sampai situasinya mereda. Telepon aku nanti."

Sungmin menyambar kunci tersebut. Gantungan kunci plastic Seogu College tersebut bengkok dan rusak-– dan masih hangat. Sepanas itu api tadi, pikirnya sambil menggigil. Bahkan plastic dalam saku Kyuhyun pun meleleh!

"Lari!" desak Kyuhyun. "Kucoba untuk menghalangi mereka."

"Trims, Kyuhyun."

"Pergi sajalah," desak laki-laki tersebut. Sungmin merasa lemah dan tertegun. Tapi ia berhasil menerobos kerumunan petugas pemadam kebakaran dan memasuki kerumunan penonton.

Para wartawan tiba di depan Kyuhyun, "Ia tidak mau bicara dengan siapa pun!" Sungmin mendengarnya berteriak.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya seseorang.

"Apa kau mengenalnya? Siapa namanya? Dimana rumahnya?" tuntut orang yang lain lagi.

Sungmin sempat mendengar percakapan lain di belakangnya. "Tentu saja aku yakin!" kata salah seorang pengunjung restoran, bersikeras. "Apinya menjauhi wanita itu! Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku mengatakan apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Oh tidak, pikir Sungmin. Orang itu menceritakan segalanya! Kalau berita tentang tindakannya menyelamatkan orang-orang itu diterbitkan, kepolisian Busan akan tahu di mana ia berada!

Sungmin berjala secepat mungkin. Tapi ia merasa pusing dan kelelahan. Mobil Kyuhyun terasa bagai bermil-mil jauhnya. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mencapainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" kata seseorang. Suara wanita yang hampir tidak di kenalinya. Penuh kemarahan.

Sungmin berbalik.

Vic.

Wajahnya tertutup jelaga. Seragam Burger Basketnya ternoda keringat dan abu. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh kebencian.

"Apa?" Sungmin tersentak.

"Kau seharusnya mati!" teriak Victoria. "Kau Cuma perlu mengganti bohlam lampu bodoh itu!" Victoria melesat lurus kea rah Sungmin. Menubruknya sebelum Sungmin sempat bergerak. Mereka berdua jatuh ke trotoar.

Kepala Sungmin menghantam semen. Sakit meledak di belakang bola matanya. Victoria berguling ke atas Sngmin dan menjepitkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Sungmin. Ia mau membunuhku, pikir Sungmin. ia mencoba untuk menyetrumku.

Sungmin berusaha membangkitkan kekuatanny, berusaha melontarkan Victoria dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mengangkat lengan untuk melawan.

Victoria membungkuk dekat kepada Sungmin, wajahnya memancarkan kemurkaan. "Kau menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, " bisiknya. "Tapi itu tidak berarti ia milikmu sekarang. Itu tidak berarti kau mengambilnya dariku." Jemari Victoria terbenam makin dalam di tenggorokan Sungmin. "Kau tidak akan pernah mendekati Kyuhyun lagi."

Warna-warna berputar-putar dalam mata Sungmin. Lengannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Ia terengah-engah, berusaha menghirup udara. Caekikan Victoria bertambah kuat.

"Kau seharusnya mati!" lolong Victoria. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mati?"

Sungmin tercekik, berjuang untuk menghirup udara.

"Hentikan, Vic!" Sungmin mendengar seseorang berteriak. Suaranya terdengar sangat jauh. "Hentikan! Kau membunuhnya!"

Ia merasa tangan Victoria terangkat dari tenggorokannya, dan udara sejukk membanjiri paru-parunya. Ia berguling ke samping, memusatkan perhatian untuk menghela napas panjang dengan lambat.

Vic! Pikirnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dimana Victoria? Dengan susah payah Sungmin beranjak duduk. Victoria dan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri agak jauh. Berpelukan.

"Aku benci padanya!" jerit Victoria. "Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Victoria dan mengguncangnya. "Diam, Vic!" teriaknya. "Tutup mulutmu!" Victoria terdiam sejenak, matanya terbelalak dan ia shock.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyuruhku menutup mulut!" teriaknya. "Kau lebih memperhatikan ia daripada aku!"

"Tidak!" sergah Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mempercayaiku? Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menyakitinya? Ia bukan apa-apa! Ia tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku!"

Sungmin merasa ada gumpalan yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Aku sendirian, pikirnya.

Victoria terkulai dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. "Jangan membohongiku, Kyu," erangnya lemah.

"Aku tidak bohong, Vic. Aku bersamamu. Bukan dengan Sungmin. Denganmu." Kyuhyun membimbing Victoria menjauh tanpa melirik Sungmin. Ia memeluk Victoria begitu erat, mencium pipinya dan mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sungmin bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, sakit yang menusuk-nusuk setiap persendiannya dan juga hatinya.

Aku harus lari lagi. Harus.

Victoria akan terus mengejarku sampai aku mati. Dan pada saat berita kebakaran ini di sebarkan, kepolisan Busan akan dengan mudah menemukanku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Sebuah suara kecil dalam dirinya bertanya.

Memangnya mengapa dengan Kyuhyun? Pikirnya. Ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Victoria. Ia mencintai Victoria, bukan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah sama pentingnya dengan Victoria baginya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli Victoria telah berusaha membunuhku.

Jemari Sungmin mencengkram kunci mobil Kyuhyun ert-erat. Ia tidak memerlukannya.

Ia melangkah ke mobil, sakit menusuk- nusuk tubuhnya setiap kali melangkah. Ia membuka pintu mobil, lalu menjejalkan kuncinya di laci mobil. Ia menutup pintu mobil, lalu meninggalkannya tak terkunci. Ia melangkah ke dalam kegelapan. Begitu tiba di rumah Dr. Park ia mengemasi ranselnya, menuangkan sekantong penuh makanan untuk Miss. Quiz, dan pergi.

Ia pernah melarikan diri sebelumnya. Ia bisa melakukannya lagi. Aku semakin baik dalam hal ini, pikirnya.

Oh, tidak! Foto Dad! Ada di sekolah! Sungmin tersadar. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sana. Itu satu-satunya foto ayahnya yang di milikinya. Satu-satunya benda yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu yang masih disimpannya.

Sungmin mengerang. Ia terpaksa pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali besok dan mengambilnya. Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun, jangan melihat siapa pun, bahkan memikirkannya pun jangan, katanya pada diri sendiri. Ambil saja fotonya lalu pergi.

Pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seogu. Sebelum ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa. Kejadian yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

Busan

"Kibum! Siwon! Keluar dari rumah itu!" teman-teman Sungmin memunggunginya. "Kalian bisa mati disana!" teriak Sungmin.

Perlahan-lahan Siwon dan Kibum berpaling ke arah Sungmin. Kibum menggendong lengannya yang putus di dadanya. Wajah Siwon mirip daging hamburger mentah.

"Kami memang sudah mati, Sungmin," erang Siwon dengan bibir yang telah terkelupas. Salah satu giginya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau yang membunuh kami. Kenapa Sungmin? Kenapa? Kami kira kita berteman." Lolong Kibum. Air mata darah mengalir turun di wajahnya.

Mereka bergerak maju dengan kaku, mendekati Sungmin. Ia bisa mencium bau tubuh mereka yang mulai membusuk.

"Tidak!" jeritnya. "Tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ia tersentak bangun—dan mendapati dirinya di tempat tidur. Ia menyadari kalau baru bermimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan.

Detak jantung Sungmin berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sepanjang sisa hidupku aku tahu aku telah membunuh Kibum dan Siwon.

Ia tidak bisa tidur kembali sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ia kembali bermimpi menghancurkan rumah pantai itu—dan membunuh teman-temannya—sekali lagi?  
seandainya aku punya teman bicara. Sungmin melirik jam di dinding. Hampir pukul dua pagi. Aku tidak bisa menelepon Jessica. Dan bibi Jung pasti susah tidur berjam-jam yang lalu.

Sungmin membereskan ranjangnya dan berbaring lagi. Air matanya terasa pansa di pipi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mereka. Tidak pernah! Kenapa hal itu hars terjadi?

Ia memejamkan mata. Seketika bayangan rumah yang runtuh tersebut memenuhi benaknya. Paku-paku bertebangan. Papan-papannya berserak patah.

Kibum dan Siwon menjerit.

.Tok.

Mata Sungmin tersentak membuka. Apa itu?

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ada yang mengetuk jendela? Sesosok wajah pucat tengah menatapnya dari balik jendela.

Jessica!

Sungmin melompat turun dari ranjang dan member isyarat agar Jessica memutar ke pintu depan. Ia mengenakan mantelnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

"Kau harus pergi dari kota ini—malam ini juga!" seru Jessica begitu SUngmin membuka pintunya.

"Ssst! Jangan sampai bibi Jung terbangun." Ia mengajak Jessica ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu di belakang mereka.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Apa yang terjadi?" katanya.

"Aku baru saja menghabiskan empat jam terakhir di kantor polisi," jawab Jessica. "Mereka menjemputku tepat sewaktu aku pulang. Mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres."

Sungmin menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dingin. "Kenapa mereka berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi kenyataannya begitu, dan mereka terus menerus menanyaiku tentang apa yang terjadi! Menurut mereka kau pasti terlibat dalam kejadian ini!" bisik Jessica.

"Mustahil!" erang Sungmin. "Maksudku, dari mana mereka bisa berpikir aku yang sudah merobohkan seluruh rumah itu?"

Jessica menyambar lengan Sungmin dan meremasnya. "Mereka terus-menerus menanyakan tentang percobaan-percobaan di laboratorium. Mereka curiga. Sudah terlalu banyak isu tentang tes-tesnya. Iru sebabnya mereka menjemputku."

Jessica ragu-ragu. "Mereka sudah menghubungi Dr. Song. Ia memberitahukan segalanya pada mereka, Sungmin. Mereka tahu kalau kekuatanmu mampu merobohkan sebuah rumah."

"Oh, tidak!" Sungmin tersentak. "Apa yan harus kulakukan, Jess?"

"Kemasi tasmu dan pergi dari sini. Cuma itu kesempatanmu satu-satunya."

"Apa kau sudah sinting?" protes Sungmin. "Lari Cuma membuat situasinya jadi lebih buruk."

"Sungmin, mereka akan mencarimu," jawab Jessica, suaranya terdengar muram. "Menurut mereka kau sengaja membunuh Siwon dan Kibum!"

"Tidak. Aku harus menyerahkan diri. Akan kucoba untuk menjelaskan. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka kalau aku tidak tahu di dalam ada orang. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka kalau itu Cuma kecelakaan."

"Aku sahabat terbaikmu," jawab Jessica. "Mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Lagipula, mereka tahu tentang kekuatanmu—jadi mereka pasti akan menganggapmu makhluk aneh. Mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kau Cuma gadis biasa. Mereka akan menganggap kekuatanmu menjadikan dirimu berbahaya—seorang pembunuh."

Jesica berbalik dan menyebrang ke lemari pakaian Sungmin. Ia mengeluarkan ransel dari rak teratas dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. "Mulailah berkemas-kemas. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dirimu di berangkat mala mini dengan mobilku. Dengan begitu kau punya waktu. Mereka tidak akan menemukanmu."

:Kau memberikan mobilmu padaku?"Tanya Sungmin.

"Meminjamkan," jawab Jessica. "Pakai saja selama sehari, lalu tinggalkan di tempat parker. Kirimkan kunci dan arah-arahnya padaku. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti bersama kakaku. Kau harus melakukannya, Sungmin. Kau harus pergi dari sini—sebelum terlambat."

Sungmin menatap lurus ke mata Jessica. Ia menyadari kalau Jessica ketakutan untuk dirinya. Jessica ngeri setengah mati.

"Oh, Jess, bagaimana bisa begini? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakakan Siwon dan Kibum."

Jessica mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak bisa brdiam diri dan menunggu mereka menangkapmu, Sungmin. Ayo."

Sungmin menghela napas panjang dan mengusap pipinya. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Oke, Jess. Ayo kita lakukan."

Jessica tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Kubantu kau berkemas."

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, Sungmin sudah mengumpulkan barang-barang yang di perlukannya—sejumlah pakaian, topi baseball kesayangannya, walkman dan beberapa kaset dan foto ayahnya. Ia mengenakan ranselnya dan berhenti sejenak untuk memandang kamar tidurnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat berpisah kepada bibi Jung, tapi tahu kalau tidak mungkin. Bibi Jung pasti akan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Ayo," desak Jessica. "Kau tidak aman di sini." Mereka bergegas menuju ke mobil Jessica dan melaju ke perbatasan Busan. Mereka berhenti sejenak di ATM. Sungmin menarik seluruh tabungannya. Hanya sekitar tiga ratus dolar. Ia memerlukan setiap sennya.

"Kau meninggalkan pesan?" Tanya Jessica saat mereka meninggalkan ATM.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin. "AKu tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan pada Bibi Jung."

Setibanya di perbatasan kota, Jessica menghentikan mobil di tepi jalan. Jalan berpagarkan perpohonan tersebut gelap dan mati.

Jessica memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun. "Pindahlah," katanya pada Sungmin. "Mobil ini milikmu. Paling tidak untuk sehari."

Sungmin dengan kikuk pindah ke belakang kemudi. Tangannya gemetar saat mencengkram kemudi. Ia melirik Jessica.

"Kau takut," bisik Jessica.

"Menurutmu?" Sungmin mencoba bergurau tapi suaranya pecah.

Jessica membungkuk ke jendela. "Sudah selayaknya kau takut, Sungmin. Kupikir sebaiknya kau tahu, Dr. Song memberitahu polisi kalau kau tidak bisa di kendalikan, berbahaya bagi orang-orang lain, polisi ingin mengurungmu."

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Jadi takutlah," lanjut Jessica. "Jadikan rasa takut sahabat terbaikmu. Mungkin dengan begitu kau akan tetap bebas."

Air mata mengalir di pipi SUngmin. "Aku tdak tahu harus kemana," gumamnya. "Aku bukan monster yang berbahaya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Jessica mengulurkan tangan dan meletakkannya di bahu Sungmin. "Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal itu sekarang. Kau tidak perlu memutuskan tujuanmu. Yang penting, pergilah sejauh mungkin malam ini. nanti kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Terima kasih," bisik Sungmin. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku tanpa dirimu, Jess."

"Tidur di rumah mungkin," jawab Jessica. Ia menunduk memandang kakinya, tampak tidak nyaman, "Akulah yag menantangmu untuk merobohkan rumah itu, ingat?"

"Yeah," Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku yang merobohkannya."

"Maaf," jawab Jessica dengan lembut. "Sungguh aku menyesal."

Sungmin mendengus, "Tidak apa."

Jessica menggeleng sedih. "Kurasa kita berdua yang harus menanggung perbuatan kita ini seumur hidup ya?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Sungmin, berusaha terdengar kuat. Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Akhirnya, Jessica mengangkat bahu, "Jangan menyembunyikan mobilku hingga terlalu sulit di cari."

"Aku berjanji."

"Hati-hati." Jessica mundur meninggalkan Sungmin, lalu berbalik dan berjalan kea rah yang berlawanan. Ia berpaling dan melambai kepada Sungmin sebelum menghilang dalam baying-bayang pohon.

Sungmin balas melambai dan menaikkan kaca jendela, menghalangi udara malam yang dingin. Sekali lagi ia harus mencoba untuk memegang kemudi, tapi kedua tangannya gemetar begitu hebat hingga ia harus mengepalkan tangan untuk menghentikannya.

Kengerian mencengkramnya. Bagaimana kalau polis berhasil melacaknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka justru sedang mencari-cari dirinya pada saat ini? tapi aku tidak membunuh siapapun! Pikirnya dengan perasaan putus asa. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh! Itu Cuma kecelakaan yang mengerikan!

Tidak adil kalau aku harus melarikan diri karena hal ini, pikirnya. Aku tidak meminta kekuatan ini!

Sungmin membeku. Ia merasakan sensai yang dikenalinya jauh dalam dirinya. Perasaan yang sama muncul siang harinya sewaktu kekuatannya membanjir keluar dari dalam benaknya ke balok penopang rumah pantai tua itu.

Kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang memenuhi dirinya bilamana ia marah atau jengkel.

Tidak! Pikirnya dengan perasaan panik. Jangan sekarang! Jangan sekarang!

Mobil mulai terguncang-guncang, ber goyang-goyang dengan keras. Pintu laci nya membuka. Kertas, pena, dan peta tumpah ruah ke kursi depan. Radio tiba-tiba menyala, pencari gelombang berputar-putar. Volumenya melonjak paling keras, mendentumkan music yang hampir merobek speakernya.

"Tidak!" jerit SUngmin. "Jessica! Tolong!"

Tapi Jessica telah pergi. Sungmin sendirian. Toda-roda mobil terangkat dari aspal karena guncangan-guncangan tersebut, membanting Sungmin ke pintu berulang-ulang. Ia bisa merasakan rodanya melayang semakin tinggi. Mobil akan terbalik dalam beberapa detik.

Mesinnya meraung kencang. Pedal gasnya rata dengan lanntai mobil. Roda-rodanya berputar gila-gilaan. Tangkai persneling mulai bergerak. Lalu Sungmin mencium bau itu.

Bensin.

Keluar, teriaknya dalam hati. Keluar sekarang! Sungmin menyambar ranselnya dan menyentak tangkai pintu.

Bergeming.

Benaknya berputar. Apa kekuatannya yang menahan pintu? Apa yang terjadi?

Bau bensin semakin keras. Sungmin mulai terbatuk-batuk. Sekarang Cuma perlu satu percikan bunga api….

Lalu ia melihatnya—kunci pintunya masih terpasang. Kelegaan membanjiri dirinya. Ia mencabutnya, menariknya ke atas. Ia menendang pintu yang berat hingga terbuka dan membuang diri dari mobil.

Aman, pikir Sungmin.

Aku aman.

Raungan mengerikan meledak di telinganya. Api oranye yang terang benderang membutakan matanya. Semburan udara panas menghantamnya, melontarkannya ke udara.

Sungmin terlempar akibat ledakan mobil Jessica. Sungmin mendarat dengan tangan dan lutut lebih dulu. Beruntung ia mendarat di rerumputan tinggi di samping jalan.

Ia menunggu sampai rasa sakitnya berkurang. Sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya kuat-kuat, Ia menatap mobil yang tengah berkobar-kobar tersebut. Akhirnya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri. ia melesat masuk ke dalam hutan dan tidak berhenti berlari hingga tiba di perbatasan kota lain.

Mereka tidak boleh menangkapku, pikirnya. Mula-mula rumah pantai, sekarang mobil Jessica. Kekuatanku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa di kendalikan. Kalau mereka berhasil menangkapku, mereka akan mengurungku selamanya. Itulah satu-satunya pemikiran yang mendorongnya untuk tetap berlari.

.

.

.

Seogu

Sekarang sudah tiba waktunya untuk berlari lagi. Saatnya untuk meninggalkan Seogu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun. berhentilah memikirkan laki-laki itu, pikirnya sambil berbelok memasuki Fear Street. Tidak ada apa-apa lagi di Seogu bagimu.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli terhadapnya. Victoria ingin membunuhnya. Sungmin akhirnya tahu bagaimana cara mengendalikan kekuatannya—bagaimana menggunakannya untuk kebaikan. Tapi itu hanya menyebabkan orang-orang ingin menyiarkan wajahnya di televisi agar terlihat polisi.

Sungmin berlari menaiki anak tangga rumah Dr. Park, lalu menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Ia hanya memerlukan waktu lima menit untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia berniat untuk pergi mala mini juga, sekarang.

Tidak, pikirnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan foto Dad. Cuma itu yang kumiliki.

Sungmin tidur di sofa kamar duduk. Dari sana ia bisa melihat kalau ada mobil yang masuk di malam hari. Kalau polisi yang datang, ia akan lari melalui pintu belakang dan terus berlari.

Cahaya matahari membangunkan Sungmin. Miss Quiz tidur di pangkuannya, mendengkur lembut. Rumah Dr. Park terasa sunyi. Sungmin menyadari kalau polisi tidak datang ke sana. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun juga tidak.

Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan mengenakan topi baseball-nya. Sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah, pikirnya. Saatnya untuk pergi ke Seogu College untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Ambil saja fotonya, katanya sendiri saat berjalan. Jangan berbicara dengan siapapun. Ia menyelinap masuk melalui pintu depan sekolah beberapa menit lebih awal. Aula mulai terisi oleh anak-anak. Murid-murid lainnya berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Sungmin tidak mengacuhkan mereka semua. Ia terus menunduk saat berjalan. Akhirnya ia sampai di lokernya.

Ia mulai membuka kunci kombinasinya—sewaktu sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya dan menyentaknya dengan kasar.

Continue..

Terimakasih untuk review chapter kemarin chingu-del~~ saya gabisa sebutin satu-satu di ch. Ini karena saya ngetik ini buru-buru pokoknya makasih bgt yang udah sempetin review ini FF /Bow

Daaaaan, ch. Depan adalah cahapter terakhir FF ini~ NANTIKAN YA READERS-DEUL! Apakah Sungmin ketangkep polisi? Gimana nasib hubungan Kyumin? Gimana nasib Victoria? Atau akhirnya Sungmin jadi pelarian lagi?

Pokoknya nantikan yaaa~

Regards,

HarinJoy


End file.
